


Anal Queens

by MTL17, Vitezislav



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Laurel thinks Sara and Oliver are back together.





	1. Mommy's Anal Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and MTL17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel Lance is happy that her sister Sara has returned from the dead, however she is spending a lot of time at the Queen's house. Laurel knows that Sara has a history with Oliver Queen and sadly enough also with Moira Queen, Oliver's mom. A few years ago she found out that Sara had become Moira's anal bitch. Laurel couldn't believe what she saw when she visited the Queens. Her little sister was bouncing up and down on Moira's big black strap-on cock and she was moaning in pleasure. Moira was telling Sara how good of a little anal bitch she was and that she would have to earn the privilege of cleaning her strap-on cock.

Laurel hated both Sara and Moira for a while after that. Eventually she had forgiven both Sara and Moira, because Sara went missing and Moira needed her help with Oliver. Laurel spend a lot of time together with Oliver and forgot all about the time that Sara and Oliver betrayed her by dating each other. Laurel and Oliver grew closer together again and she was hoping to settle down with Oliver at some point.

However after Sara returned she started to hang out a lot with Oliver and Laurel feared that they were back together. Laurel however had to see it with her own eyes and she knew that Sara would be visiting the Queens again later tonight. She would never be able to forgive either Sara or Oliver if they had hooked up again.

This was where it paid to be nice to the staff of the Queen Mansion, something in her rage she doubted the Queens ever did, as when she used the servant's entrance to sneak into the Mansion they only half-heartedly tried to stop her and didn't inform whoever Sara was here to see. So Laurel found herself sneaking through the Mansion, unsure what she was hoping to find. She had tried to tell herself what she saw all those years ago was just some weird fever dream, but it seemed so real and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

Laurel was certainly thinking about it when she reached the top floor and heard the tell-tale sounds of her sister crying out in pleasure. Which should have been her cue to leave, but she had to know exactly what Sara was doing here, and with who. And even when she got her answer, in the form of realizing who's bedroom the sounds were coming from, she still pressed on, carefully opening a bedroom door just enough to see inside and then getting a horrifying case of déjà vu.

Laurel expected to find Sara together with Oliver, but just like a few years ago, it was someone else who was fucking Sara. Laurel looks through the small opening she created and she sees her little sister bouncing up and down on Moira's big fat strap-on cock. Laurel thought that it was just some sort of phase Sara was going through a few years ago, but the same thing she saw last time is happening again.

"I have missed you my little anal bitch. You love having your mistress' big strap-on cock inside your ass don't you?" Moira seductively moans out.

"Yes Mistress Moira! I love bouncing up and down on mommy's big fat strap-on cock." Sara cries out in pleasure.

Laurel lets out a shocked gasp when she hears Sara saying mommy to Moira. Why would she even say such a thing? Moira isn't her mother and she knows it! Laurel should be closing the door and walk away, but she can't get her eyes off Moira and Sara. Her little sister is slamming her ass down hard on Moira's strap-on cock and she seems to be getting close to an orgasm.

They were in the cowgirl position, with Sara's naked butt facing the door, and Laurel just couldn't stop staring at it. She knew her sister was hot, but it wasn't until now she realized what an amazing booty she had. Round and juicy, and yet somehow still well-toned to the point it was the perfect bubble butt, jiggling so hypnotically as Sara bounced up and down on the dick. But Laurel could still see in between the cheeks enough to know exactly where that cock was going.

Oh God, her baby sister was taking it up the butt, and absolutely loving it. Did she have no shame? No ounce of self-respect? It certainly didn't seem so, given she was currently getting off on having her shit hole violated, and the kinds of things that she was saying in between her constant moans, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure.

"Fuck Mommy, I love your cock in my ass! Oooooooooh yesssssssssssss, it feels so good. I love it when you fuck me in the ass Mistress Moira, ohhhhhhhhhh, and show me who's boss. Show me who's the Mommy, mmmmmmm, and who's the baby girl who loves dick up her butt." Sara moaned shamelessly, "Oh please, mmmmmmm, please can I cum Mommy? Please, mmmmmmmm, your anal bitch needs to cum?"

"No!" Moira said firmly, smacking Sara's ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle even more, "Mistress only just got her favorite anal bitch back. Oh yes, so she wants to savor it, before she gives you the privilege of cumming like the little ass whore you are! Mmmmmmm, so be a good little butt slut, and control yourself."

Sara bites her lower lip and starts to slam her ass down harder on the massive strap-on dildo. She wants to show her mommy how good of an anal whore she is. Sara's butt wobbles after every slam and moans of pleasure come out of her mouth. Sara is so glad that her mistress hasn't forgotten about her and that she is glad to have her back.

"That's it my Anal Princess! Show Mommy how much you are enjoying this! Show her how badly you want to cum for her!" Moira slaps Sara's ass hard leaving the imprint of her palm behind on Sara's bubble butt.

Laurel is starting to feel anger towards Moira. How could she call her little sister an Anal Princess and on top of that her Anal Princess! A part of Laurel wants to charge into the room and pull Sara off Moira and scold Oliver's moms or even fuck her up the ass! What? She wants to fuck Moira's ass? Did she really just think that?

No, she just wanted revenge. Oliver and Sara had humiliated her by sneaking around behind her back, and now Moira was defiling her sister's butt. Although, Sara kind of deserved it after what she had done. Or at least she would, if she wasn't enjoying it so much. Or was that the best punishment of all? Yes, Laurel could think of no better punishment than having to take a cock up the ass. Hell, she kind of wished that was her in there, destroying that bitch's shit hole. Or better yet, making Sara destroy her own butthole on her strap-on.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? Gross! She couldn't ass fuck her own sister! This whole thing was gross, and disgusting, and weird, and she should just leave, but... Laurel couldn't. She just couldn't. No, instead she was rooted to the spot, desperately trying not to think about what it would be like to butt fuck her own sister.

Laurel had always thought of herself as straight, but she'd had a lot of bad luck with men, so maybe this was the answer. Maybe she should get herself her own anal bitch? Oh yes, that made Laurel feel a lot better. All of a sudden it wasn't her own sister humiliating herself, Laurel and their family by being a shameless anal whore. It was just a porno, where Laurel was imagining herself butt banging the slut getting fucked in the ass.

She even allowed her hand to slip into her pants and rub herself through her panties. Laurel couldn't allow herself to cum, not here, but it couldn't hurt just to do this a little bit, especially considering it was nothing compared to the indecency Sara was putting her body through. Although, maybe just a quick one? No, she couldn't. Could she?

Laurel's thoughts get broken by the cry of pleasure coming from her little sister. Sara is getting close to having on orgasm from riding Moira's big strap-on cock. Her little sister's moans are becoming louder and louder by the second.

"Did I give you permission to cum my Anal Princess?" Moira says with a strict voice and smacks Sara's ass.

"No Mistress Moira! You didn't give your Anal Princess permission to cum!" Sara screams out in pleasure.

Sara's boobs are bouncing up and down, as she is slamming her bubble butt down on the massive black strap-on dildo. Sara is loving how her Mommy is making her work for her orgasm. It will only make her orgasm even more intense when she finally gets permission to cum.

God, Moira had missed this piece of ass so much. It had been completely wasted on her son, and just when she had made it hers Oliver had convinced Sara to come with him to repair their relationship. Something Sara had already paid for with a hellacious spanking, and several days of having her ass stuffed with a vibrating butt-plug, the remote of which Moira had been playing with throughout those days, just to make sure this bitch was well and truly broken this time.

And they were just getting started as far as Moira was concerned. Because she knew that Sara had probably let others to use the fuck hole she called her ass hole, and for that, she was going to have to suffer an extra extreme punishment. Something beyond simply wearing a dog collar, as Moira had forced upon other anal bitches, and Sara right now. She was going to brand her. Probably tattoo 'Property of Moira Queen' somewhere Sara could hide it, although she was extremely tempted to take a branding iron to her bitch's lower back, or even her forehead.

Laurel is still watching her little sister and Oliver's mom going at it. Sara doesn't seem to be able to stop herself. Her little sister just keeps on bouncing and bouncing riding Moira like a real anal bitch. Laurel's fingers are gently teasing her own clit and her panties are getting damp. She softly begins to moan, but she makes sure that Sara and Moira can't hear her. She envisions herself mounting a bitch, who has her ass stuck up high in the air waiting for her mistress to fuck it into submission.

"If you want to cum my Anal Princess, you are going to have to beg for it." Moira commands with a dominant voice.

Sara is unable to formulate any words at the moment, as her ass slams down hard on the big fake cock that Moira is wearing around her waist. Her tongue is flapping up and down outside her mouth and it's a sign that Moira has truly broken her little Anal Princess.

"I said beg bitch!" Moira growled after enduring a few seconds of disobedience, perfectly willing to give Sara the stick if the carrot wouldn't work. The stick of course being, a series of hard strikes which made those cheeks jiggle again, and even then it was a few long seconds before her bitch stopped completely.

"Mommy please... AWWWWW!" Sara started with a whimper, then ended with a loud cry.

"Do better." Moira pushed, softening her tone somewhat, "I know you can. Come on, My sweet little Anal Princess. Tell Mistress just how badly you want to cum on her cock." "I do, mmmmmmm, I want it soooooo bad!"

Sara literally wept with need, before forcing herself to beg softly and calmly, "Please Mistress, may I be given the privilege of cumming like the ass whore I am with a cock up my butt? Your cock! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, I want my Mistress's big dick in my pooper! I want to cum hard for you, mmmmmmm, and prove that I'm your anal slut. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssss, make it crystal clear that I'm your little bitch. That I'm Moira Queen's anal bitch! Your, your Anal Princess. Please, oh please Mommy, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Mistress Moira, make me cum like a bitch with your big dildo in my ass!"

Laurel slipped a finger into herself, while using her other hand to cover the little cry of pleasure that caused her to let out. It was clear if she was going to cum it was going to have to be now, or at least soon, because things were clearly coming to a head. Besides, it would be weird to cum at the same time as her sister. Almost as weird as being turned on by what Sara was saying, but that was exactly what was happening. Thankfully Laurel was too busy hanging on every word that was said to really think about that right now, especially as she finished burying that finger inside of her and started hammering it in and out as hard and as far as she could, eventually adding a second finger as Sara finally got what she wanted, after what felt like an hour of babbling.

Moira could listen to Sara beg like that all day long, but ultimately she just had to order, "I suppose that will do. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, very well my Anal Princess, you may cum."

"THANK YOU! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU MOMMY!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs, having already started bouncing up and down.

Laurel's fingers are moving faster and faster inside her pussy and it almost feels like Moira is giving her permission as well to cum. She watches her little sister slamming her ass down on the massive strap-on dildo and this time she isn't holding back at all. Sara's little tits are bouncing up and down and she is screaming louder than before. Laurel can see that her little sister is about to have a massive orgasm and she herself is about to explode as well.

Moira is moaning together with Sara. Her little Anal Princess is smashing her ass down hard on her strap-on and the back of the massive black strap-on dildo is bashing against her engorged clit sending waves of pleasure through her body. The mature woman is trying to time her orgasm together with Sara's orgasm, who is at the point of no return.

All three women are preparing themselves to cum together with each other. Sara mercilessly slams her own ass down on the massive strap-on cock. Moira is thrusting her hips upwards meeting Sara's ass and causing the dildo to slam into her clit over and over again. Laurel is finger banging her pussy hard and with her thumb she is rubbing her clit.

Sara finally, FINALLY, went over the edge of orgasm with her Mommy pounding her butt. In her time away she had become a complete anal whore, letting just about anyone through her back door. Ivo, Oliver, even Slade had dumped a huge load in her slutty little ass, and then in the League of Assassins she was getting butt fucked every single night. Mostly by Nyssa, who like many others were stronger and had more stamina than Moira Queen, but it just hadn't been the same.

Everyone else, even the assassins, had been too nice. They didn't dominate her so completely like Mistress Moira did, and treat her like what she was, a dirty little anal bitch, who's purpose in life was to be a back door whore for superior women. Besides, it helped that she was the mother of her ex-boyfriend, and someone she had known for her entire life, making this act and the orgasms which came with it that much more powerful. Oh yes, no one else could make her cum so hard that her cum violently squirted out of her cunt, and in this case onto the stomach of her Mommy.

Moira meanwhile had a very satisfying climax of her own. It wasn't necessary the physical pleasure which only got her off, although that was certainly nice. No, she came from the dominance of doing this to someone much younger than her. Of completely owning a hot little anal bitch, and showing that bitch her true purpose in life. And even if there wasn't proof of it covering her stomach she could see it in Sara's eyes. She was hers. All hers.

Something that Moira made crystal clear by hammering up deep into Sara's ass, making sure the anal whore came over and over again for her. Which she'd done before, but to her delight, the time away seem to have done Sara wonders, as her speed, strength and stamina had increased tenfold, meaning that the little butt slut was able to perhaps literally give herself a rectum wrecking, and do it for what felt like an eternity.

Laurel can't believe how hard her little sister is cumming from wrecking her own ass on Moira's strap-on cock. The mature domme is having an orgasm pretty much at the same time as her little sister. Laurel's fingers violently pump inside her own wet snatch and she can't control herself. She cums hard squirting into her panties, as she watches the two other women have an orgasm.

Laurel almost screams so loudly that Moira and Sara can hear her. She manages to muffle her moans by placing her left hand on her mouth. Her entire body shudders from the intense orgasm and it's only due to Moira and Sara having an orgasm at the same time that she isn't discovered by them.

After what seemed like an eternity Sara fell forward with exhaustion, catching herself at the last moment before she fell onto her Mistress. In the process the dildo popped out of Sara's butt with an obscene sound, revealing what damage the rough anal sex had caused. God, it was a good thing Laurel was covering her mouth, because she gasped really quite loudly when she saw just how widely gaping Sara's butthole was. Thankfully, Sara and Moira were too busy panting to notice, which was very good thing, because they would have turned to see Laurel cumming again.

Which was unbelievably shameful. This whole thing was, but Laurel actually found that gape so hot she came! What was wrong with her? That was her sister's ass hole gaping open, so wide she could see inside her bowels. That shouldn't be hot. And she needed to get out of here. But before she could do so Moira smacked Sara's ass and gave her another command, which caused Laurel to stay for another few long minutes, and continuing to finger herself while doing it.

Laurel recovers from her orgasm and notices that Moira has given Sara another command. Laurel's eyes are still fixed on her little sister's gaping asshole and she gets an even better view of it. Sara slides back a bit and sticks out her ass even more. Moira tells Sara to grab her ass cheeks and keep her butthole gaping. Laurel's little sister doesn't hesitate and quickly grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them wide open making her butthole gape even more.

Sara's face has moved to the same level as Moira's strap-on cock and Sara is licking her lips. She knows what her Mommy wants from her and looks up at the mature domme's face. Sara can see her mistress smiling at her and makes her wait a little longer. Moira wants Sara to crave it and so far it's working, because Sara is practically drooling while looking at the big strap-on cock that made her butthole gape.

"Do it bitch!" Moira growled, before repeating her earlier words, "Suck my cock!"

"Yes Mommy." Sara replied submissively, before wrapping her lips around that dick.

Laurel gasped as her own sister moaned at the taste of her own butt. God, she really had no shame! No, Sara was a shameless ass to mouth whore, and Laurel wasn't much better. God, she wanted to finger herself to another climax so bad, but she was just about able to resist and pull her hand out of her pants. She then slowly close the door, but instead of leaving right away she rested her head against it, listening to the obscenely loud sucking noises, and of Moira taunting her little ATM slut.

"That's it my little ATM Princess! You love cleaning Mommy's cock don't you? You love the taste of your own ass!" Moira cries out watching Sara deepthroating the strap-on dildo.

Laurel can hear her own sister moaning and gagging on the fake cock that seems to be all the way inside of her throat. How is it possible that her little sister is such a massive slut. Not only does she allow an older woman to fuck her ass, now she is also cleaning the dildo that was inside her ass a minute ago. She is shamelessly cleaning it and on top of that she is deepthroating the massive monster dildo!

Laurel is getting angry just thinking about what Moira has done to her little sister. That old bitch needs to learn a lesson and her little sister needs to be taught a lesson as well. Laurel can't have her little sister be a whore to a Queen!


	2. Wrecking a Spoiled Brat’s Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel peels herself away from the door and walks away. She walks through the hallway and passes Thea's room. She can see that the door is slightly open and Thea is sitting in her room listening to music. She clearly has no clue about what is happening in her mother's bedroom. Thea has always been a very close friend of Laurel. Thea has been the only person she could trust so far. Laurel stops at Thea's room and opens the door a little further. She looks around the room, just because she is curious.

Suddenly it hits Laurel and a wicked smile appears on her face. Moira might be violating her little sister, but she can violate Moira's little girl. Laurel lets out a quiet laugh and looks at Thea with predatory eyes. She is going to turn Thea into her own little Anal Queen and show her off to that bitch Moira.

With that thought making her feel better Laurel slowly made her way out of the Queen mansion pretty much without being spotted, and went straight home to plot her next move. And admittedly, to seriously masturbate herself not only thinking about what she was going to do to Thea, but to her shame, everything she had seen tonight between her sister and Moira.

Of course Laurel second-guessed the idea of breaking Thea. And not just because she'd never been with a girl before, let alone dominated one. No, she'd known Thea since she was a toddler, and she even considered her a friend. Also Thea was like the one member of the Queen family who hadn't wronged her. However once the idea was in her head Laurel just couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop picturing cute little Thea Queen on her knees, with a collar around her neck, staring up at her lovingly and calling her Mistress.

Then about a week after sneaking into the Queen mansion Thea gave Laurel an opportunity which was too good to pass up...

Thea knocks on Laurel's door after a night of partying and drinking. Laurel hears the knocking on her door and stands up. She walks over to the door and slowly opens it. Thea practically falls through the door opening into Laurel's arms. Laurel is able to catch Thea just in time or they both would have gone down to the ground.

"He... HEY... Hey Laurel... I... need a place to crash..." Thea says in a drunk voice.

"Sure..." Laurel replied, unable to hide her annoyance. Then as she kicked the door closed and started moving them inside Laurel questioned, "So, you've been drinking?"

"Noooooooo!" Thea protested unconvincingly, and then almost immediately caved when her friend gave her a look, "Okay... maybe, maybe just a little."

"You're underage Thea!" Laurel scolded, dumping her friend on her couch, "If anyone finds out you've been dipping into your own supply you could lose Verdant, or worse."

"It'll be fine." Thea waved her hand dismissively, "I'll just throw some money around. Or Mom will do it. Either way, I'll get off."

"You really think money is going to solve all your problems you little spoiled brat?" Laurel suddenly sneers at Thea, not being able to hold back her frustrations.

Thea looks annoyed at Laurel and pushes her friend away from her. The moment Laurel releases her, she wobbles around on her feet knocking over a lamp. Thea grabs the stand that the lamp was on to keep herself on her feet.

Meanwhile the lamp crashes to the ground and breaks, not that Thea seems to notice, she's too busy shrugging off Laurel's words, "Yeah... why, why wouldn't it? It always does."

Laurel tries to take a calming breath. She knows that Thea is having a hard time after she broke up with Roy, and again, this was her friend. Hell, their families were so close Thea was like a sister to her, and she was very proud of her for maturing lately or at least she had been. Now it was like Thea had totally back slided into her old ways, and become worse than ever in the process.

"It can replace that ugly lamp, that's for sure." Thea said, seemingly just noticing what she'd done, and then looking at the object with disdain.

Laurel is starting to burn with rage inside, but she tries to keep her cool. A few days ago she bought a strap-on herself, one that matches the one Moira used on her little sister. Laurel got it because she wanted to use it on Thea, however a day after she bought it, she second guessed herself.

Now Thea has stumbled into her home and the young Queen is being extremely rude. They might be good friends, but Thea's behavior is unacceptable and someone needs to do something about it. Laurel looks at her broken lamp and back at Thea, who doesn't seem bothered at all about destroying her lamp.

"What are you staring at? I did you a favor by knocking over that ugly ass lamp." Thea lets out a loud burp while looking at Laurel.

"That was a gift from my Dad." Laurel grumbled.

"And you kept it?" Thea scoffed, "God, your whole family has terrible taste."

Hearing that made Laurel snap, and she forced a smile as she told her friend, "You're a brat. You've always been a brat, and wearing grown-up clothes and owning a bar? That's just a desperate attempt to be taken seriously, when you're nothing but a little brat desperately in need of a spanking. Well Thea, don't worry, because as your good friend, I'm going to do you a favour, and give it to you."

"You wouldn't dare." Thea mumbled in disbelief, although just in case she stumbled backwards.

"Wouldn't I?" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"You... I..." Thea stammered, before desperately protesting, "Do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I know who you are. You're the bratty little girl who's going to shut up and take her punishment." Laurel ordered, before smirking, "Or I'm gonna call your Mommy to come pick you up. How about it Thea? Do you want Mommy to find out what a bad girl you've been? Huh?"

"Fuck you Laurel!" Thea snaps at her friend. Laurel has had enough of Thea's bad language and grabs her friend by the hair. She drags Thea back over to her couch and she sits down on top. She pulls Thea over her lap, who is too drunk to resist. That doesn't stop Thea from swearing at her. "You wouldn't dare you fucking bitch! I am Thea Queen! I demand that you stop this!"

Laurel ignores Thea and raises her right hand. With a loud smacking sound her hand collides with Thea's cute bottom and the Queen girl lets out a loud cry. Laurel quickly slaps Thea's ass again and she is rewarded with another cry from the girl on her lap.

For a few long minutes Thea continuously swore, although it was mostly drowned out by her constant cries, whimpers and screams as her butt was viciously attacked. She tried to somehow squirm her way out of it, but Laurel had all the leverage in the world, and as much as she tried deep down Thea knew she wasn't going anywhere. Really all Thea could do was try and emotionally blackmail her way out of this, "Laurel please, we're friends!"

"We are. That's why I'm doing this." Laurel insisted firmly, pausing for a moment, "It's for your own good!"

"No please, you can't do this." Thea whimpered.

"You're right." Laurel smiled, giving her friend a moment to think she was safe, before adding, "We need to do this properly. That means bare bottom. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, a nice bare bottom spanking, to put bratty little Thea Queen in her place."

"WHAT?!" Thea cries out when she hears Laurel saying she wants to spank her bare bottom. "That's right Thea, I am going to spank your naked ass, because that is what you deserve." Laurel says with a slightly dominant voice. Laurel stops spanking Thea's ass for a moment and begins to unbutton Thea's jeans. Too Laurel's surprise Thea doesn't even resist it and lets her slide down her jeans down that cute looking butt of hers. Laurel admires Thea's bottom for a few seconds and looks at the slutty thong that Thea is wearing. "What a dirty girl only sluts wear thongs."

"I... I..." Thea blushed with embarrassment, before blurting out, "I like how it looks on me."

"Me too." Laurel said softly to herself, almost pointing out this was totally a thing a submissive bottom would wear. For better or for worse she was then distracted with a wonderful discovery, "Oh my God, you're wet!"

"No I'm not." Thea pathetically protested.

"Then what's this?" Laurel questioned, sliding a hand down to Thea's thong clad pussy.

"LAUREL!" Thea exclaimed in disbelief, somewhat undercut by the soft moan she let out.

"You're enjoying this, you little bitch." Laurel growled, smacking that cute little butt and then grabbing the thong and pulling it down to just below her target, "Mmmmmmm, but that's okay, it just means I have to try harder."

Laurel rubs Thea's ass enjoying the sight of Thea's red butt. She has been spanking this naughty little girl for some time now and Thea is really into it. She has gotten so wet, just like a good submissive bottom would get from being spanked. Laurel felt how wet Thea's thong had gotten when she pulled it down and now it's time to see if Thea can really take a punishment. Laurel's hand leaves Thea's ass and after a second it comes back down hard with a loud smacking sound.

Thea screams loudly, as her bubble butt jiggles from the impact. Laurel raises her hand again and spanks Thea's ass even harder. Laurel feels the palm of her hand burning from the last hit and Thea's ass must be on fire now.

"FUCK!" Thea screams out in both pain and pleasure.

There are literally tears in Thea's eyes, as she is overwhelmed by far the most intense pain of her life. No one has ever dared to lay a hand on her before, let alone do something as humiliating as this, and she hated every minute of it. And yet, her body was betraying her. Somehow becoming aroused by this, something which Laurel had to notice as she got even more wet against the other woman's thigh, even as her so-called friend began beating her butt with what had to be every ounce of her strength.

Which of course only made Thea cry harder. Towards the end she was practically hysterical, even incapable of letting out a coherent sentence, instead being reduced to the occasional swear word. She would do anything for the pain to end, especially because she was afraid she might cum just from getting her ass spanked, which would be so humiliating for her she wasn't sure she could stand it.

Laurel relentlessly spanks Thea's ass without showing any sign of mercy. At first she was hesitant, but Thea's submissive behavior is comforting her and allows her to become more and more dominant with the young Queen girl. Laurel's hand is burning from the rough spanking she is giving Thea and she has to stop for a moment to let her own hand recover.

"You are enjoying this aren't you? This is supposed to be your punishment Thea, but you have stopped crying from the pain, and instead you are moaning in pleasure." Laurel says with a disdainful voice.

"You... ahhh... fuck..." Thea pants out trying to ignore the pain and pleasure.

"You are still using such foul language, have you learned nothing at all from your punishment?" Laurel spits at Thea.

Laurel's hand moves between Thea's legs and she finds Thea's pussy soaking wet, just like she expected. Thea really is a total sub and she probably wants her to be her mistress. Laurel could stop spanking Thea right now and try to fuck her ass instead, but Laurel wants to see how submissive Thea can become from being spanked.

"Bring me my hairbrush." Laurel suddenly ordered.

"Wha, what?" Thea whimpered.

"Do it!" Laurel snapped, pushing the little brat off of her. She then rolled her eyes when Thea just stared at her, and pointed out the obvious, "It's in my bedroom. Go now."

For a few long seconds Thea continued to stare at her, then she lowered her head, whimpered pathetically, and then did as she was told. Which included crawling away, giving Laurel a chance to admire her handiwork. She felt a little guilty given how red Thea's butt already was, but she told herself firmly this was for Thea's own good. Clearly she needed discipline, and more than Laurel had given her already, given that she returned by walking back into the room, holding the hairbrush.

"On your knees!" Laurel ordered firmly, "Crawl to me!"

Another pause, then Thea whimpered, "Yes Laurel."

"And put the hairbrush in your mouth." Laurel commanded, grinning as she got what she wanted. She then took the hairbrush from her new pet, looked at it thoughtfully, and smirked wickedly, "Now, let's see if we can give you a punishment you won't enjoy."

Laurel pats her lap ordering Thea to crawl back on it. Her submissive pet understands what Laurel wants and crawls back on top of Laurel's lap. Thea pushes her ass up in the air and bites her lower lip, because she knows what is coming. After a few seconds the flat end of the hairbrush hits Thea's butt and the young girl screams in pain.

"Much better." Laurel comments and continues to spank Thea's ass with the hairbrush.

Thea screams in pain every time the hairbrush strikes her ass and tears begin to run down her cheeks. However through all the pain she is also getting turned on by the spanking she is receiving from Laurel. Her pussy is getting even wetter now that her ass is being spanked by the hairbrush.

Even with a little break Laurel's hand is still aching from dishing out the initial spanking. Hell, it even hurts a little to still move it like she is, but is nothing compared to the pain it would have been. And nothing compared to the pain she was dishing out. Oh yes, Thea's cries are louder than ever before, and that ass, which was already red, becomes horribly bruised and an even darker red. However through all of this Laurel feels no sympathy whatsoever for Thea, and puts every ounce of strength she has into those blows, because those cries aren't of pain. Well, not just of pain. No, they are of pain and pleasure, a clear sign that Thea is loving this. That, and her wet pussy, which is only getting wetter from the now brutal butt beating.

"Just to remind you that this is me punishing you for your bad behavior Thea, you won't cum without permission, do you understand?" Laurel says with a really dominant voice now.

"Ye... yes... Misst... Laurel...AAHHH..." Thea cries out after another blow from the hairbrush.

Laurel smiles when Thea almost calls her mistress and she continues to punish Thea's ass with the hairbrush. Laurel looks down at Thea's cute little bubble butt and it has become dark red. Laurel half excepted Thea to tap out from the pain, but she isn't doing anything at all. She just remains on her lap taking the punishment, while clearly enjoying it.

Thea's poor little mind was in turmoil. When she first stumbled into this apartment she had been deliriously drunk, then as soon as the spanking began she suddenly and horribly sobered up, only to now feel drunk again, only instead of alcohol it was on something else. Something which was embarrassing to admit. And something which was incredibly hard for her to believe, but it was true. Oh God, the truth was she was drunk on lust and submission, so much so that Thea actually felt like she could cum, if only she could squirm a little more against Laurel's thigh. Or maybe even if her friend spanked her a little harder. And the worst part was Thea wanted to cum so badly, but she didn't want to disappoint Laurel, so she was just about able to resist. Which made her weirdly proud of herself. Proud to be taking her spanking like a good girl.

Laurel notices that Thea's moans are becoming louder the harder she spanks the naughty little girl on her lap. So far Thea is doing a good job holding back her orgasm and Laurel wonders how long Thea will be able to resist her orgasm. Laurel brings the hairbrush back down against Thea's ass and she watches the red butt wobble after the impact. Thea's butt looks extremely cute on her lap and Laurel can't get enough of it. She needs to own this piece of ass, which she technically already does.

"Who's my good little bitch?" Laurel suddenly asks Thea trying to push her luck a little bit further.

"Me." Thea whimpered softly without thinking, causing her to blush furiously.

Laurel grinned with triumph, then smacked that cute little butt and further pushed, "What was that?"

There was a brief pause as Thea questioned whether she could really give Laurel the answer she wanted. The weird thing was, it was kind of the answer that Thea wanted to give, and that scared her, but before she could really think it through she received another series of hard strikes, either punishment for her silence, or just a continuation of the spanking.

Either way Thea blurted out, "I am, I am, I AM!"

"You're what?" Laurel pushed. "I'm..." Thea blushed hesitantly, trying to remember exactly what Laurel said, "I'm, I'm your good little bitch."

Laurel can barely believe that Thea is saying what she is saying. Thea really wants to be her bitch, just like Sara is Moira's bitch. That reminds Laurel that she needs to get something else from Thea. Laurel hopes that Thea has been a good girl and saved her anal cherry. Thea has been drunk a lot and might have given it away by accident, but there is only one way to find that out.

"Very good and does my little bitch want an orgasm?" Laurel continues her dominance over Thea.

Thea holds her breath for a moment when Laurel calls her, her little bitch again and asks if she wants an orgasm.

"Yes! YES! Please Laurel!" Thea whimpers.

"You can have an orgasm my little bitch, however I will only allow you to cum when your ass is being fucked." Laurel says with a serious voice.

"What?! Wait?! What?!" Thea stammers out.

"You heard." Laurel said firmly.

"Ewwwww, gross! I'm not doing that!" Thea whined.

"We'll see." Laurel smiled, returning to the spanking.

Laurel couldn't believe her luck. Given Thea's rebellious nature she thought it was likely the girl had let someone up her butt before. Admittedly, there was a chance she had and simply didn't remember, but she couldn't help but hope that she was telling the truth. Because surely if anything could break Thea and truly turn her into her bitch, it would be taking her ass cherry.

Thea's body is in extreme agony at the moment. Laurel has resumed spanking her ass and her ass cheeks are burning from the pain. However her pussy is soaking wet and all she wants to do is have an orgasm. Laurel however has ordered her not to cum from the spanking and given her one single option if she wants to have an orgasm. Laurel can see that Thea's mind is in turmoil and the submissive girl on her lap is trying to figure out what to do. This doesn't mean that Laurel is going to go easy on Thea's butt. She keeps on spanking the bruised ass cheeks with her hairbrush and she feels Thea's pussy dripping juices on her lap.

After what felt like an eternity Thea whimpered, "Why, why do you want too?"

"Because this obviously isn't enough punishment for you." Laurel lied.

Another pause, then Thea whined, "I thought we were friends!"

"We are! I'm doing this for your own good." Laurel said, mostly meaning it, and emphasising it with an extra hard strike.

Yet another pause, then Thea tried to negotiate, "With a finger, or-"

"My strap-on cock." Laurel said firmly, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you wanna cum Thea? Then you do it like the little bitch you are, ohhhhhhhhh, and bitches cum with cocks up their asses!"

Thea bites her lower lip, because she wants to curse at Laurel, but that would only resolve in her ass being spanked even harder. Thea's mind is starting to learn what little bitches like her can and cannot do in front of their mistress. Laurel patiently waits for Thea's answer and continues to spank the girl's ass, but with softer strikes now. She needs to get Thea aroused, but she doesn't want the girl to cum on her lap. Laurel knows that Thea is trying to find a way out of this and she also knows that there is no way out for Thea anymore.

"Are you going to be a good little slave bitch and take it up your ass? Are you going to give your anal cherry to your mistress?" Laurel tries to see how submissive Thea has become.

"YES! YES, I'LL TAKE IT LIKE A BITCH!" Thea blurted out, before whimpering, "Just please make me cum!"

"Please make me cum, Mistress." Laurel pushed.

Thea blushed, but she couldn't avoid agreeing now, "Plea, please make me cum Mistress."

"Good girl, now crawl into my bedroom, and get on my bed on all fours." Laurel ordered, and then when Thea started wordlessly doing as she was told she gave her one more hard strike with the hairbrush and snapped, "What do you say?"

"Yes Mistress!" Thea yelped, before slowly crawling into the bedroom, Laurel following closely behind so she could admire her handiwork.

Laurel walks behind the crawling Thea towards her bedroom. Thea's ass is dark red and she is certainly going to feel the ass fucking that she is about to receive. Thea crawls on Laurel's bed and remains on all fours like a good bitch. Laurel slowly begins to strip out of her clothes and fetches her big black strap-on. Thea is still wearing her clothes and Laurel remembers that slave bitches don't wear clothes, unless they are given clothes. Laurel stands behind Thea and secures the strap-on around her waist. She walks closer to the bed and admires Thea's ass.

"Strip for me!" Laurel orders her slave.

Which naturally caused Thea to whimper pathetically again, but she did as she was told, trying to remove her clothes in a seductive fashion, but she is so overwhelmed by a combination of fear and lust, that she fumbled with the removing her clothing, her hands trembling the entire time. She then positions herself back on all fours, nervously looking back at Laurel who was staring at her ass lustfully.

Then Laurel reached out and grabbed Thea's ass, fondling it and squeezing it like a piece of meat as she complemented, "Nice ass."

"Th, thank you." Thea blushed.

"I'm so going to enjoy fucking it." Laurel said, mostly to herself, smacking that cute little booty and retrieving some lube.

Laurel grabs a bottle of lube and squirts some on her strap-on cock. She moves behind Thea and slaps her ass with the big strap-on cock. She smears the lube across her big black fake cock and some of it on Thea's ass.

"Spread your ass cheeks and tell me what you want." Laurel orders her slave. Thea submissively grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them wide open for Laurel. Her tight backdoor gets revealed to her mistress and she whimpers a bit feeling the cold air running across her tight anus.

"Plea... please fuck my ass..." Thea whimpers like a bitch.

"What did you say?" Laurel pretends that she didn't hear Thea.

"PLEASE FUCK MY ASS MISTRESS LAUREL!" Thea blurts out and lets out a gasp, because she can't believe what she just screamed.

Laurel briefly savoured the moment, unable to believe this is really happening, before pressing the tip of her cock against Thea's virgin ass hole and began slowly pushing forwards. Which caused Thea to whimper pathetically, but she didn't offer up any formal complaint, and even continued spreading her cheeks, allowing Laurel the perfect view of that virgin butt hole stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until it slides through that super tight anal ring and into Thea's ass.

And that's it! Laurel has done it! Thea Queen's anal cherry is hers! All hers! Oh God, she couldn't believe she had taken another woman's anal virginity, or the fact that she loved every second of it.

Laurel had always thought butt sex was disgusting. Something only women with no self-respect allowed to be inflicted upon them. Well, she still thought that way, but inflicting that humiliation upon another woman? Oh fuck, that was hotter than Laurel could have ever imagined. Especially because she was doing it to a spoilt little rich brat, who she was so close too she could practically be her sister, and in another life perhaps could have been her sister-in-law. And she had just popped her butt cherry! Oh God!

Laurel stops moving her hips and leaves her strap-on dildo a few inches inside of Thea's ass. She can feel her submissive anal bitch squirming in front of her, now that she isn't pushing the dildo deeper into her ass. It seems like Thea is eager to get it all the way inside her ass and Laurel is making her wait for it.

"I DID IT THEA! I POPPED YOUR ANAL CHERRY! I FUCKING OWN YOUR ASS! THIS SLUTTY ASS BELONGS TO ME!" Laurel cries out and gives Thea's bruised ass a hard slap, which causes her slave to yelp in pain.

"Please... oh God... please..." Thea pathetically whimpers out.

"Please what my anal bitch? Please push this marvelous strap-on dildo deeper into your ass? Do you know who owns your ass now? Do you know who took your anal cherry? The one thing you have been saving for me?" Laurel continues to boast.

"You own my ass Mistress Laurel! I indeed saved my anal cherry for you! I did good didn't I Mistress Laurel? Your dumb anal bitch did a good job didn't I?" Thea cries out.

"Yes you did, my little bitch." Laurel purred with delight, "And now, here's your reward!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Thea swore upon receiving that reward, and then whimpered, "Thank you, ah fuck, thank you Mistress Laurel for stretching my ass!"

Thea continued to thank Mistress Laurel for rewarding her, although she was mostly incoherent, and not even sure what she was saying, as that reward was more cock up her butt. Oh yes, Mistress Laurel roughly shoved a couple more inches of strap-on dildo into Thea's ass hole to emphasise her words, and then started stuffing inch after inch into Thea's tail-pipe as slowly as she possibly could.

It was impossible to tell whether the slow ass stuffing was for Thea's benefit, or whether Mistress Laurel was simply savouring the moment, or both. Thea certainly hoped for both, although either way she kept her cheeks widely spread the entire time so that Mistress Laurel could have the best view possible of watching her dick slowly sliding into Thea's virgin butt.

Something which clearly brought Mistress Laurel great joy, given the wide smile on her face. Although that could have been from the perverted pleasure of anally violating someone so close to her, and another girl at that.

Being the one getting anally violated from a close female friend was certainly thrilling for Thea. In fact, it was probably because of who this was that the pain of losing her butt cherry was actually kind of pleasurable to her, with the ass stuffing even more so. Hopefully the ass fucking would be even better, although even if it sucked Thea would take it. Anything for Mistress Laurel.

Laurel finally manages to shove every inch of the big strap-on dildo into Thea's ass and when the base of her strap-on hits Thea's ass cheeks, she stops moving her hips. Laurel savors the moment for a few seconds, before slowly grinding her pelvis against Thea's ass. Her anal bitch is whimpering and moaning in front of her.

Her bitch clearly wants to be fucked in the ass and she is just tormenting her butt slut now. Thea begins to grind her ass back against Laurel's pelvis and grabs the bedsheets. She places the bedsheets in her mouth trying to muffle her own moans. Thea moves forward a bit and gently pushes her ass back. She hopes that Mistress Laurel doesn't notice that she is trying to ass fuck herself.

Unfortunately for Thea, she was out of luck, Mistress Laurel smacking her ass hard and scolding her, "You greedy little slut! Are you actually trying to fuck yourself on my dick? Huh? Well, who gave you permission for that?"

"No one." Thea squeaked, before quickly apologising, "I'm sorry, oh fuck, I'm sorry. I, I just..."

"Need to be butt fucked like the filthy little anal whore you are?" Laurel offered with a wicked smirk. "Yessssssssss, oh fuck me!" Thea moaned, "Fuck me Mistress Laurel, fuck my slutty little butt."

"You can do better than that!" Laurel growled, smacking Thea's ass nice and hard again, "Beg like you mean it! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, come on bitch! Tell me you want your ass ruined!"

Thea bites her lower lip when her ass gets smacked again. She looks over her shoulder at Mistress Laurel, who very slowly grinds her pelvis against her ass. Thea can feel the minor movements of the strap-on dildo inside her ass and it's an agonizing feeling.

"PLEASE FUCK MY ASS! PLEASE MISTRESS LAUREL! RUIN MY DIRTY LITTLE BUTTHOLE! WRECK MY ASS! MAKE MY ASSHOLE GAPE! SHOW ME WHO OWNS THIS BUTT! PLEASE I BEG YOU MISTRESS LAUREL... AHHH... FUCK... PLEASE... FUCK YOUR BUTT SLUT!" Thea begins to loudly beg her mistress.

Laurel just let Thea continue begging for her for maybe another minute or two while continuing to grind her hips and churn the younger girl's bowels with her dick. Which was pretty cruel of her, given how needy her anal bitch now was, but she couldn't help it. Teasing her was just so fun, and it seemed very appropriate to savour this precious moment of having every inch of her strap-on cock buried within the other girl's butt, officially turning her into her bitch.

Turning Thea Queen into her anal loving bitch! Oh yes, that was what Laurel was doing. How could she not savour that? Of course, she could only wait so long before truly taking what was rightfully hers. When she did Laurel had a big smirk on her face as she watched inch after inch of dildo sliding out of Thea's ass hole, only to slide right back in. This process was repeated over and over again with long, slow thrusts, officially giving spoilt little Thea Queen her first ever ass fucking. Something which was made perfect by the little brat continuing to spread her cheeks wide apart, giving Laurel the perfect view of her strap-on owning that ass.

Thea tried to keep begging like a good little bitch, or at least thank her Mistress for giving her slutty little ass hole what it so desperately needed, but she just couldn't. The pleasure was too overwhelming, leaving her a completely incoherent wreck. Although she was constantly moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out, so hopefully that got the message across. That message being of course how grateful she was. How much she loved this, and how much she loved her Mistress. Mistress Laurel.

It was still hard to believe that Laurel Lance was the one doing this to her. They'd known each other as long as Thea could remember. Hell, Laurel had babysit her for Christ sakes. And now? Now she was stretching her ass out, causing her perverted pleasure, which overwhelmed whatever pain there was during the ass stuffing and initial butt fucking. Even that went away eventually, those slow thrusts causing the initial pain to turn into discomfort, and then all Thea felt was pure pleasure as she was taught what her butt hole was truly meant for.

Laurel steadily fucks Thea's ass not jackhammering her dildo into Thea's ass just yet. Laurel wants to break down Thea inch by inch and so far Thea is being a perfect little anal bitch. Laurel notices that Thea's moans are becoming louder and her pussy must be dripping wet by now. Laurel however doesn't want Thea to cum yet. Thea will have to really earn her orgasm and beg for it.

"You like having my strap-on cock inside your ass don't you my little anal bitch?" Laurel asks knowing the answer already.

"Yes... ahhhmmm... yes Mistress Laurel... fuck... so good ahhhmmmm... your strap-on cock feels amazing inside my slutty butt..." Thea moans out in pleasure.

Laurel is pleased with Thea's answer and slowly speeds up her butt fucking. Her hips are slapping harder against Thea's dark red ass cheeks and she expects it to hurt for Thea, but all her little butt slut does is moan in pleasure. Thea has gone from being a spoiled brat to a submissive little anal bitch under Laurel's dominance.

Thea was in heaven. She had no idea she could feel so much pleasure from having her shit hole violated, but now she was going to want it all the time. Oh yes, she wanted to be butt fucked 24/7. And more importantly, butt fucked 24/7 by Laurel Lance. Her Mistress Laurel. Oh yes, Thea wanted that more than anything. Well that, and to cum nice and hard with Mistress Laurel's big strap-on cock deep inside her slutty little ass. Which she was sure would be more powerful than any climax she'd ever had before.

However Thea also wanted the incredible pleasure she was currently feeling to last forever. Because as soon as she came Mistress Laurel would pull her cock out of Thea's slutty little butt hole, and she just wasn't sure whether she was ready to lose the feeling of having her ass stretched wide and deep. Of having Laurel Lance deep inside her. Inside her whore ass. So Thea did her best to just enjoy the incredible pleasure she was receiving from her first ever butt fucking, until ultimately it would become too much and she would have to beg for more.

Laurel grabs Thea's hair with her right hand and pulls Thea's head back. Her slave arches her back and Laurel begins to powerfully thrust her strap-on dildo into Thea's ass. Laurel is showing her bitch, who is in charge here. The sound of Laurel's thighs smacking against Thea's ass can be heard over the loud moans from Thea. Laurel is feeling more dominant than ever and finally knows why Moira is loving it so much.

Thea is being the perfect anal bitch and Thea reminds her of Sara, her little sister. Sara acted just as submissive to Moira, as Thea is acting towards her. Maybe one day she should challenge Moira for her little sister. Laurel can already imagine Thea and Sara begging her to fuck their asses like the greedy little anal sluts that they are.

Laurel was awoken from that very pleasant fantasy when Thea called out, "Please Mistress Laurel, harder! Mmmmmm, fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Laurel grinned, seeing an opportunity to solidify her conquest, "What are you willing to do to get it?"

"Anything!" Thea replied without hesitation.

"Oh really?" Laurel smiled, before going in for the kill, "Are you willing to be my permanent anal bitch? To bend over and give me your hot little ass whenever I want? To do whatever I want, whenever I want? To be my personal property? To give up your life of luxury, move in here with me, and become nothing but my anal slave? Huh? Because that's what I want Thea. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I've had a taste of your sweet ass, and now I want to own it 24/7. And I think that's what you want too, so guess what? You don't get to cum until you beg me for the privilege of being my little butt bitch! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, now take it you little anal whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, take it, and think long and hard whether you want it all the time, or not at all."

Laurel tells Thea to think long and hard about it, but Thea already knows what she wants. "YES MISTRESS LAUREL! I WANT TO BE YOUR ANAL BITCH 24/7! PLEASE MAY I CUM?! PLEASE MAY YOUR ANAL BITCH CUM?!"

Laurel lets out a chuckle hearing Thea degrade herself like that and she begins to fuck Thea's ass harder. She leans her torso over Thea's back and roughly pulls Thea's head back further. Laurel is making Thea look at her, while she jackhammers the big strap-on dildo into Thea's wrecked asshole.

"After you are done cumming on my big strap-on cock, you are going to clean it with your mouth. Yes my anal bitch... ahhh... fuck... you are going to be my ATM whore... aahhhfff... you are going to taste your own ass..." Laurel pants out, while fucking Thea into complete submission.

"YES! YES MISTRESS LAUREL, OOOOOOOOOH, ANYTHING FOR YOU! ANYTHING FOR MY MISTRESS!" Thea squealed joyfully, getting closer and closer to orgasm, "I'M YOURS! I'M YOUR ANAL BITCH! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Thea tried to stay as coherent as she could for as long as she could, but it all just felt too amazing and her poor little mind melted away, preventing her from even being able to really think, let alone talk. And that was even before she started to cum. Well, maybe there was one thought echoing in Thea's head, that being that she was Mistress Laurel's anal bitch, and she promised herself she would be the best bitch ever, who took it up her slutty little ass at a moments notice.

Even before Thea came there was truly no doubt in the mind of either woman that the spoilt little brat that had walked through the door was completely gone, and the only thing that existed now was a submissive little anal bitch. But even if there had been the tiniest shred of willpower or dignity left inside of Thea Queen it was completely destroyed when the poor little butt slut's cum started squirting violently out of her cunt, and her screams of ecstasy became truly hysterical and deafening.

Most women would have probably been taken aback by this, and certainly shown some mercy, but not Laurel Lance. No, the newly crowned Mistress Laurel brutalised her bitch's butt hole, even more ruthlessly than before, like she was literally trying to ruin it. Likewise, most women would have been begging for mercy, or pass out from what they were experiencing, but not little Thea Queen. No, the newly broken in anal bitch was frantically slamming her butt back at the massive weapon of ass destruction.

Not that either of these things were conscious decisions. No, both these women were just trying to maximise their own pleasure, barely even aware that the other was also receiving pleasure, both of them devolving into savage animals in the process. Well, Laurel held her own orgasm back for as long as she could, which wasn't long, but it proved there was enough of her mind left for a while, and that she was conscious of the fact she was trying to put an explanation point on her conquest of Thea. Something she didn't only achieve with the hard anal pounding, but also by continuing to yank Thea's hair, smack her ass, and of course most of all, remind her of what she was now, and what she would always be.

The back of Laurel's strap-on cock is bashing against her engorged clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body, as she strap-on fucks her anal bitch's ass. All the sexual tension is becoming too much for Laurel and she starts to cum herself, while she continues to fuck Thea's ass. Laurel makes sure that Thea is barely able to notice that her mistress is having an orgasm. Laurel roughly yanks on Thea's hair and spits into her face.

"FUCK!!! I OWN YOU BITCH! YOU ARE MY ANAL BITCH! GODDAMNIT! FUCK!!!! AHHH!!! SO FUCKING GOOD!!! I FUCKING OWN THIS ASS FOREVER!!!" Laurel cries out, while having an orgasm.

Thea can hardly believe how hard her ass is getting fucked at the moment. She just had an orgasm and Laurel is already fucking her towards her second orgasm. Thea's greedy cunt is eager to violently squirt again, as her ass is being destroyed. She tries to help her mistress by roughly slamming her ass back on the big black strap-on cock.

"AHHH... PLEASE MAY I CUM AGAIN! MISTRESS LAUREL PLEASE! PLEASE MAY YOUR ANAL BITCH CUM AGAIN?! YOUR BIG STRAP-ON COCK FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY ASS! PLEASE MISTRESS LAUREL!" Thea cries out in pure bliss.

"CUM FOR ME YOU FUCKING BITCH! CUM LIKE THE NEEDY LITTLE ANAL BITCH THAT YOU ARE! FUCKING CUM FOR YOUR MISTRESS YOU STUPID LITTLE CUNT!" Laurel screams out in dominance.

Laurel hadn't been expecting to cum this hard. Hell, she wasn't sure she could cum at all, as she was unsure how much the other end of the dildo would rub her clit. The answer was apparently a lot, although what got her off even more was the sheer pleasure of so totally dominating another woman like this. Of fucking little Thea Queen in the ass! That gave her the most powerful climax of her life.

To her credit she was able to push herself through that incredibly thrilling orgasm and onto a second, and even a third, but that was when her inexperience caught up with her. She wanted to continue, to use every ounce of strength she had until she collapsed onto the equally exhausted body beneath her. However that wouldn't be a very dominant thing to do. No, Laurel wanted to prove herself a true top worthy of a hot piece of ass like this. To do that she needed to stop before collapsing in exhaustion. She just wanted to cum one more time first.

Laurel pushes her breasts into Thea's back and takes an even more dominant position on top of Thea. With every bit of strength left in her body she begins to jackhammer the dildo into Thea's butt. She doesn't care if she breaks Thea in the process. She just needs to show Thea that she is the boss around here. That Thea is her stupid anal bitch, who wants nothing more than her ass being destroyed.

Thea's mind is trying to process all the pleasure that is surging through her body. She never imagined having her ass getting wrecked so hard, would turn her on so much. She never thought anyone could make her feel this submissive. Her mind just wants one thing and that is to be fucked in the ass by Mistress Laurel. Her pussy is on the verge of exploding again from getting her ass absolutely destroyed in the most depraved way.

Finally Thea obeyed her Mistress and came for her, which also sent Laurel over the edge of a climax herself. Which would have been sweet, if it hadn't almost knocked Laurel over. Thankfully she was just about able to stop herself, but in doing so realised just how exhausted she was. So to prevent her from doing anything embarrassing she buried the dildo all the way inside Thea's butt and then slowly pulled it out, spreading those cheeks with her own hands so she could watch inch after inch slide out of that forbidden hole.

Laurel then stared at her handiwork for a few long seconds, before slapping that cute little butt and ordering, "Spread your cheeks bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea whimpered and quickly did as she was told.

It was one of the most disgusting things that Laurel had ever seen, and made her feel extremely guilty for what she had done to her friend. God, Thea's ass hole was gaping wide open, like there was an invisible baseball bat up there. Which made her sick, but it also turned her on, and made her weirdly proud of what she had done. After all, how could Thea deny she was a butt slut, and more importantly Laurel's anal bitch, after this? Laurel couldn't imagine her doing so, but just in case she took a photo on her phone as evidence, and possibly blackmail material.

"Turn around bitch." Laurel orders after storing away her phone.

Thea turns around and looks at her Mistress. Laurel takes a few steps back moving away from the bed. Laurel beckons Thea to crawl towards her and her anal bitch submissively does as she is being told.

"Clean it." Laurel says with a dominant voice and looks down at Thea.

Thea looks at the strap-on cock that just destroyed her butthole. She looks back up at Laurel, because she has never ever thought about doing ass to mouth before. A part of Thea wants to resist and tell Laurel to lick it clean herself. Another part however is intrigued by the idea of ass to mouth and it would certainly solidify her submission towards Laurel.

"What are you waiting for my bitch?! Clean my big strap-on cock!" Laurel shouts out getting impatient.

Thea quickly kneels in front of Laurel and brings her lips towards the strap-on cock. She can smell the scent of her ass on it and she softly moans after smelling it. Her tongue slowly moves between her lips and she starts to lick it.

She is expecting something vile, so Thea scrunched up her face as she sticks out her tongue, but to her surprise and relief she finds the taste to be quite pleasant. In fact, she is soon eagerly licking the dildo and then taking it into her mouth, at which point she eagerly sucks on it. Sucks the cock which has just pounded her virgin ass! God, this is so wrong! And so hot!

Thea knew she was a submissive bitch as soon as she began enjoying the spanking, and if she was honest with herself even before that, but this moment pretty much sealed her fate. She was clearly a natural bottom, who needed a strong, dominant woman to put her in her place. Thankfully that was exactly what had happened. Yes, her new Mistress was the woman of her dreams, and Thea was determined to prove herself worthy of being her anal bitch. Or more accurately right now, her ATM bitch.

Unfortunately this dildo was much bigger than Roy's cock, so she wasn't able to deep throat the entire length like she had done for him, but she was able to push it into her throat, which was enough to delight her Dom. So much so that she smiled down at her, gently stroked her hair and of course, provided more of that sweet, sweet encouragement, which Thea loved so much.

"That's it my ATM bitch... hmmm... suck my cock clean." Laurel moans out.

Thea tries to get more and more of the cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around the dildo making sure that she cleans every spot of it. She still can't believe how good her own ass tastes like. Thea is slowly becoming addicted to the taste of her own ass juices on Mistress Laurel's big strap-on cock.

"Come on my anal bitch, take every inch of my cock in your throat. I know you are slutty enough to deep throat my cock." Laurel encourages her bitch.

Thea feels Laurel's hands gripping the back of her head and the dildo in front of her is forced deeper and deeper into her throat. Thea begins to gag around the big strap-on cock and her eyes are becoming watery. Tears slowly begin to roll down her cheeks, as she is forced to take the fake cock deeper and deeper down her throat.

Laurel loved watching Thea suck her cock, and well, all of it really. Every single part of it. Hell, she could almost forgive Moira for what she had done to Sara, because it was just so amazing to be able to top another woman like this. Especially as she had the perfect revenge right here, namely Moira's daughter shoving a strap-on which Laurel had just used to brutalise her tight little ass hole. Of course, Laurel wanted more. To tell Moira what a giant anal whore little Thea Queen was, how she had wrecked this spoiled brat's ass and turned her into her butt bitch.

Actually, Laurel wanted the whole world to know. To scream it from the rooftops. Or at least tell her sister. Oh yes, Sara had always been the wild and rebellious sister. What would she think when she found out it was Laurel who made Thea her anal bitch. And maybe, just maybe, she could do the same to Sara. Oh God, it would be so hot to see Sara in Thea's place right now, sucking her own ass off of a cock after Laurel had butt fucked her. Not that Laurel would ever go that far. Would she?


	3. Sodomizing Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. We do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The past couple of weeks had been heaven for Laurel Lance. She won every case she had, she was killing it at the gym and her dating life had never been better. And it all came from a confidence she got from being a butt busting top. Which she would have thought was crazy only a few weeks ago, when she considered herself straight, and maybe even submissive, but she felt like she'd found her true calling. And with it, the best relationship of her entire life. Even if it was with someone she couldn't have imagined being with before.

Little Thea Queen was like a sister to her, and yet now Laurel couldn't get enough of the other girl. Hell, in a total lesbian stereotype Thea had moved in almost the second they started dating. Only, they weren't dating in the traditional sense, and Thea wasn't actually her girlfriend. She was her anal bitch, Laurel practically living inside the other girl's butt as she was just inside it so much. Which was the only way Thea was allowed to cum, and honestly despite the fact that nothing was actually touching her, the mental high of fucking a girl in the ass gave Laurel the most satisfying climaxes of her life.

But now it was time to finally start telling people. Maybe not in graphic detail about everything, but they couldn't hide the relationship forever, and Laurel knew exactly who she wanted tell first. Her sister Sara, who in a way was responsible for all this happening. And there was something else Laurel wanted to talk to her about, but she just wasn't sure she'd have the nerve for it. God, when she just thought of it the confidence she had been feeling these past few weeks just evaporated, and she was left a nervous wreck.

Despite feeling even more nervous when she heard the doorbell Laurel ordered, "Get that."

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea replied and obeyed eagerly.

"And remember, no calling me that in front of Sara." Laurel reminded.

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea repeated.

Thea hurries to the door and the doorbell rings again. Thea finally reaches the doorbell having crawled towards it. Thea stands up and straightens her clothes. Normally she is crawling around naked in Mistress Laurel's place, but today is a special day and she is allowed to wear clothes.

Thea opens the door and a very familiar face appears in front of her. Sara Lance is standing in front of her and Thea smiles at her. Thea knows that Sara and Oliver have been dating each other for a long time and that is the reason why Sara spend so much time over at the Queen's mansion. Thea however doesn't know that Sara hasn't been visiting the Queen's mansion for Oliver, but she has been visiting it for her mother Moira.

Laurel hasn't informed Thea yet that Sara is a massive anal bitch just like her. However Thea will soon find that out herself, because her mistress has something very special planned for today and Thea will have a big part to play in Laurel's plans.

"Hey Thea." Sara grinned flirtatiously at the other girl.

Despite the fact that Sara always did that Thea blushed and preened, "Hey Sara."

Sara wasn't expecting that reaction from Thea, and was very intrigued by it, but decided to let it go for now in favor of walking deeper into the apartment where she finds Laurel waiting for her, "Hey sis."

"Hey." Laurel smiled bashfully.

"What's up?" Sara asked with a slight frown, "I haven't seen you in a while, and you seem a little... I don't know, nervous."

"No! No, but just..." Laurel began unconvincingly, before sighing, "You know what? It can wait. Tell me how you've been."

Sara frowned, unsure what to make of this, however nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as she could tell, so she answers the question, the two sisters making small talk for the next few minutes. Which was really nice, but Sara gets the feeling that Laurel wants to tell her something.

Sara can see that Laurel has a nervous twitch during their conversation. Another odd thing that Sara noticed, is that Thea has been listening to them and hasn't interrupted them at all. Thea usually acts like a spoiled brat, who wants to get all the intention in the room. Yet Thea hasn't interrupted them once so far and she has been staring at her feet for quite a while.

"Is there really nothing you want to tell me Laurel?" Sara asks again looking a bit suspicious.

Laurel fiddles with her hair, like she has been doing for a while now. She looks at her drink and takes a sip from it. She looks back at Sara and she isn't quite sure what to tell Sara. She had everything planned out in her head, but now that Sara is sitting in front of her, she is beginning to second guess everything she had planned.

"Is this about Oli?" Sara guessed, "Because I told you, he's all yours. I'm not interested in him anymore."

"I know." Laurel grumbled, before promising, "And it's not that, I swear."

"What then?" Sara pushed and then when Laurel continued to hesitate the younger of the two sisters glanced at Thea, who was still awkwardly standing nearby, not even joining them, and she asked, "Is it something to do with you?"

Thea looked nervously at her Mistress for guidance. She isn't supposed to speak unless she was spoken too, or unless she was begging for a cock up her ass. But especially tonight, where she was told to follow Mistress Laurel's lead, but her Dom continued to hesitate, ultimately leaving it to Sara to break the silence.

"What? Are you dating her now?" Sara joked, knowing that Thea recently moved into Laurel's apartment because she wanted her own space, but the blush on Laurel's face spoke volumes, which in turn causes Sara to light up. "Oh my God, you totally are! Aren't you?"

Laurel looks over at Thea and back at her sister. She shouldn't be so nervous or feel this guilty. Sara has been dating Oliver's mother for god sake and on top of that she is a submissive dyke! Laurel on the other hand is the dominant one in her relationship with Thea.

"Yes!" Laurel finally blurts out.

"Oh my god! I never knew you were a rug muncher sis!" Sara almost laughs out.

"Am not!" Laurel snapped, and then when Sara gave her a look she admitted, "I'm the top."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "No offence sis, but I find that hard to believe."

There was a long pause, then feeling emboldened Laurel ordered, "Thea, come here and use my proper title, like a good girl."

Thea blushed and hesitated. Being submissive to Mistress Laurel when it was just the two of them was one thing, but to do it in front of someone else was another. Could she really put herself through that kind of humiliation? Of course the answer was yes, the very idea of it making her tremble with desire.

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea replied and obeyed.

Enjoying the surprised look on Sara's face too much to be mad at Thea's hesitation, Laurel simply commanded once her slut was standing beside her, "Good girl. Now, tell my sister what you are."

Again Thea blushed, although this time she didn't hesitate, "I'm Mistress Laurel's bitch... her anal bitch."

"And who owns this?" Laurel pushed, smacking Thea's cute little bubble butt.

"Ah! You do Mistress Laurel." Thea answered with a squeak, "You own my slutty little ass."

Sara's jaw drops, because she can't believe that her big sister Laurel is actually a top. How can she be Thea's mistress. Laurel always acted so submissive around her and suddenly she is a domme? Did Laurel really fuck Thea's ass or is this some sort of joke?

"Why don't you pull down your pants my little anal bitch and show Sara the prove she is looking for." Laurel can see from Sara's eyes that her little sister still doesn't believe her.

Thea's cheeks become bright red, but she turns around showing her ass to Sara. Thea slowly begins to lower her pants revealing the butt plug that is inside her ass. She can hear Sara gasping loudly when the blonde sees the butt plug. Something about showing off her ass and butt plug to another woman is turning Thea on.

"You see my little sis? I am Thea's domme. I own her ass and she is my little anal whore. You have no idea how often I fuck that cute little butt." Laurel starts to brag about her conquest.

Thea allowed her pants to fall down to her ankles, so she could grab onto her ass cheeks and pull them as wide apart as she could, making sure to give the other two women the best possible look of her plugged butt hole. Which of course, made her pussy so fucking wet from being able to expose and humiliate herself like this. Especially when she looked around to see the shocked expression on Sara's face. And more importantly, the satisfaction on the face of her Mistress.

Meanwhile Sara was still in a state of shock, although it was gradually giving away to jealousy. She wanted to be the one humiliating herself like Thea now was. It also made her want to go running to her Mistress, spread her cheeks, and beg to get her slutty ass fucked. But at the same time, she was curious where Laurel was going with this.

Laurel is enjoying the confused look on Sara's face. Her little sister seems to have no idea what to do and the fact that Sara hasn't run away is a good sign. Laurel is slowly starting to gain more confidence and stands up. She walks towards Thea and stands next to her slave, who is still spreading her ass cheeks. Laurel roughly slaps Thea's ass cheek making her slave moan in pleasure.

"You see Sara, Thea loves being my anal bitch." Laurel gives Thea's ass another hard slap.

"You are an anal bitch as well aren't you Sara?" Laurel says with a dominant voice.

"I... I like to think of myself as a switch." Sara stammered unconvincingly.

Which was once true, as joining the League of Assassins had toughened Sara up, and while she had failed to top Nyssa there were others that she succeeded in topping. Admittedly that was mostly thanks to Nyssa, who believed Sara needed to be a switch to succeed in the League, but it wasn't long after she came back that her Mommy put her in her place. But what was she supposed to do? Confess to her own sister she was a bottom? And worse, another woman's anal bitch? Wait, why was Laurel even asking? What happened to her prudish big sister? And why was all of this turning her on?

Laurel snorted unconvincingly at Sara's claim, as she not only sounded unsure, but her words sounded ridiculous after seeing Sara so totally humiliate herself. Which Laurel was tempted to point out, but it seemed unnecessary to play that card right now. Especially when she had a more fun way to expose Sara as the submissive bitch she was.

"I find that hard to believe." Laurel said softly, before quickly adding, "But let's put that to the test, shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

Laurel grinned, "How would you like to double-team Thea with me? Help me really put this spoiled little brat in her place?"

"Wh... what?" Sara stammers out.

This is probably the last thing Sara expected from Laurel. She was already mentally preparing herself for Laurel to offer to fuck her ass. However her big sister is offering her a chance to fuck Thea's ass. It has been a while since Sara fucked another woman's ass and to be honest she prefers taking it up her ass.

"Fine,,, I will fuck Thea's ass and show you that I am a switch." Sara tries to say as convincing as possible.

"Great, then let's go somewhere a little more, appropriate, to continue this." Laurel beamed, before turning to Thea and ordering, "What are you waiting for whore? Get down on your knees and crawl into our bedroom! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, and take off the rest your clothes while you're at it. Oh yeah, let's see that pretty little body I own."

To emphasize her words Laurel smacked Thea's ass roughly during her order, making her bitch cry out in pain before quickly replying, "Yes Mistress Laurel."

Then Thea practically tore off her clothes before she dropped down onto her hands and knees and started crawling, wiggling her cute little ass as much as possible in the process. So much so that Sara drooled with lust, not because it reignited her desire to top, but because she ached to shove her tongue up that perfect little butt. Luckily for her, she was about to get her chance.

"I know, right? I'm awesome at training bitches." Laurel bragged as she and Sara followed closely behind Thea.

"Yeah, you are..." Sara admitted without really think about it, still staring at Thea's naked butt.

Thea seductively wiggles her ass and eagerly shows off the butt plug that Mistress Laurel is making her wear all the time. She knows that the two Lance sisters are checking out her ass. Thea knows that Mistress Laurel loves watching her wiggle her cute little bubble butt, before it gets owned by her mistress. She just hopes that Mistress Sara loves her ass just as much.

The three enter Laurel's bedroom and Thea crawls onto Laurel's bed. She places her head on the mattress and sticks her butt up high in the air. She grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them wide open to give a clear view of the butt plug that is inside of her ass.

The two Lance sisters just stood next to the bed for a few long seconds, both licking their lips, albeit for different reasons. Laurel apparently wanted to fuck that ass, which Sara could have never imagined her doing before. And Sara wanted to fuck it too, she really did, it was just that she wanted to be the one getting ass fucked even more. Or to at least eat that yummy looking bubble butt. Something which Laurel seemed to guess.

"You wanna eat that ass?" Laurel offered, very much enjoying the look on Sara's face.

"God yes." Sara admitted with a wicked smirk.

"You do that a lot?" Laurel questioned, putting her sister to the test.

"Oh yes." Sara said proudly.

"Uh-huh." Laurel hummed, before admitting, "I've tried it before, but it seemed to be too submissive for me. Then again, for someone like you, who goes both ways, I can see why would enjoy it. So go ahead Sara. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, show me what an ass eating slut my baby sister is."

"Oh yes Sara, eat my ass!" Thea eagerly pleaded.

Sara blushes over at Laurel when Laurel tells her eating ass is something a sub does. Sara does admit that eating ass makes her feel really submissive and for a moment she questions if she should eat out Thea's ass in front of her big sister. She might get lost in the moment and beg Laurel to fuck her ass. She could never ever ask her sister to do something like that.

Sara watches Thea wiggle her butt once more and she snaps out of her thought. She simply can't resist Thea's ass and gets on the bed. Instead of acting like a top, she gets on her hands and knees crawling over to Thea. Sara brings her face close to Thea's ass and inhales the young girl's scent. Her hands go to the anal plug to pull it out, but Laurel stops her little sister.

"No hands Sara, if you want to remove Thea's butt plug, you will have to use your mouth." Laurel says sounding more dominant than ever.

Sara frowned in confusion, but did as she was told. Thankfully without needing to be asked Thea reached back and slowly spreads her ass cheeks, making it easier for Sara to lean forward and grab the handle of the plug with her teeth.

Which gave her an opportunity to actually be dominant, sort of, as she teased the other women by slowly pulling the butt-plug out until the widest part was stretching Thea's back hole and then pushed it back in, repeating the process over and over again, making Thea whimper with need. Then after a few long seconds of that Sara pulled the butt-plug out all the way and turned to her scowling sister, who quickly changed her expression.

"Good girl." Laurel smirked, "Now give it back to Thea. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, stick it in her mouth so this little ATM whore can taste her own ass. She loves that, don't you Thea?"

"Oh yes Mistress Laurel!" Thea eagerly replied, "I love it! I love the taste of my own butt. Please Sara, give me that plug. Give it to me so I can suck it clean."

"But don't take it out of your mouth." Laurel quickly added, "Oh yeah, don't take it out of your mouth, until it's in hers."

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara was just about able to get out through the plug, although it was muffled.

Laurel didn't like her sister's tone, as it sounded like she was mocking her. Then again Thea has been such an easy conquest maybe it would be fun to have something more challenging? Not that she was really expecting it from Sara, given how submissive she had been towards Moira.

On the other hand, Sara had always been rebellious growing up, and a little touch of defiance could be very hot, especially when compared with Thea's total submission. Besides, Sara still ended up doing as she was told, crawling round to press the tip of the plug against Thea's mouth, the broken anal bitch quickly parting her lips and then moaning happily as she tasted her own butt.

Thea kisses the butt plug and the flavor of her ass appears on her lips. Thea knows how to put on a show and she can tell that Sara is trying to be dominant. Thea's lips move away from the butt plug and her tongue begins to move around it. Sara is forced to hold the butt plug in her mouth, while Thea's tongue runs across it.

Sara is getting a little annoyed by the way Thea is cleaning the butt plug. She just wants to shove it inside of Thea's mouth and make the young girl gag on the plug. Thea however continues to lick the butt plug clean, until Sara has had enough of it. Sara pushes the butt plug into Thea's mouth and releases it.

"Clean your butt plug, you nasty little anal whore! Fucking taste your own whore juices!" Sara snaps at Thea.

"Good job Sara, now eat that butt." Laurel ordered, "Mmmmmmm, stick your face in that big round ass and make Thea Queen's butthole nice and ready for me to fuck."

Sara hated to miss out on the sight of Thea sucking on that plug, but she was eager to obey and taste some ass. So she grabbed hold of the tiny girl and spun her around, so that Thea's fat ass was in her face. Admittedly they were both on the small side, but Thea Queen was extra small, and yet her butt was just so round and juicy, and it made Sara's mouth water with anticipation.

"What do you say?" Laurel pushed.

"Thank you Mistress Laurel." Sara replied softly, before burying her face in that ass.

Initially Sara didn't even lick, instead just choosing to smother herself in the girl’s butt. Of course it wasn't long after that she stuck out her tongue and started sliding it over Thea's asshole, causing the other girl to gasp loudly, before whimpering and moaning softly. Wonderful sounds which Thea continued to let out as Sara settled into giving her a long, slow rim job. While her stuck up sister watched, no less.

Laurel is loving the sight of her little sister eating out her slave's ass. Sara might be saying that she is a switch and loves dominating other girls, but she surely isn't showing it. So far Sara has been submissively following every order she has given her and even called her Mistress Laurel without her having to tell Sara to call her that. It will only be a matter of time, before Sara decides to ditch Moira and become her slave.

"You like the way Thea's ass tastes like Sara?" Laurel says sounding dominant.

Sara would like to respond, but she is too occupied. Her tongue rapidly moves up and down the puckered starfish. Sara mixes things up by drawing her tongue around the hole in circles trying to hit every nerve.

"I think that's a yes." Laurel chuckled wickedly, before asking, "How about you Thea? Huh? Do you love the feeling of my little sister's tongue in your ass?"

"Yessssssssss, mmmmmmm, I love it! I love the feeling of Sara's tongue in my ass Mistress Laurel." Thea moaned happily, before quickly adding, "But I want more. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want Mistress Sara to push her tongue as deep into my loosened whore hole as it can go. Oh please, ohhhhhhhh please Mistress Sara, tongue fuck my butt."

"Don't call her Mistress Sara, she hasn't earned that yet." Laurel scolded, confident that her sister never would.

"Yes Mistress Laurel, sorry Mistress Laurel." Thea apologized.

"But, I'm sure she's right. Oh yeah, you can do better Sara. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, shove your tongue deep into Thea's butt hole." Laurel ordered, before reassuring, "Trust me, after all the anal poundings I've given her, it should slid in easy."

All the alarm bells should be going off in Sara's head, but instead of sliding her tongue out of Thea's ass and scold Laurel, she pushes her tongue deeper into Thea's asshole. Sara begins to moan like a submissive whore, as her tongue probes Thea's asshole deeper and deeper. The scent of Thea's butt is intoxicating and it's turning Sara on. She can feel her own pussy getting wetter by the second.

Laurel can see that Sara is pushing her tongue deeper into her slave's ass and that her little sister is submissively following every order from her and Thea. Laurel knows that Sara is a massive anal slut, but Sara doesn't know that she knows that. Laurel slowly walks around the two slaves watching the action.

"Are you enjoying yourself now my slave?" Laurel asks wanting to see if Sara or Thea responds.

"Yes Mistress Laurel!" Thea quickly moaned happily in response.

There was a brief pause, and then Laurel smirked, and then ordered, "Wiggle your cute little ass in my sister's pretty little face."

"Yes Mistress Laurel!" Thea again quickly moaned happily in response, this time also quickly doing as she was told.

Sara was extremely tempted to reply to 'Mistress Laurel', however she was having too much fun rimming Thea to pull her face out of that juicy little ass. Also, she didn't have permission. And she wasn't sure whether what happened next was supposed to be a punishment, but it was a lousy one if it was meant to be, as she loves the feeling of Thea's ass cheeks grinding against her skin. Even if it made it hard to continue eating ass. In fact Sara moaned with pleasure, and then skillfully pushed her tongue deeper into Thea's tailpipe, which in turn made Thea cry out joyfully.

"How about you Sara?" Laurel asked directly after a few long minutes of watching the show.

Sara's mind is completely focused on licking Thea's ass. Her tongue twirling around deep inside of the young girl's butthole. Sara eagerly wiggles her tongue around trying to hit all the sensitive spots inside of Thea's butt. Sara has eaten plenty of ass these several years and knows that her big sister has gotten herself a real winner. Thea's ass simply tastes divine and it's making her feel things, that normally only Moira makes her feel.

"Yes Mistress Laurel... ahmmm... so good..." Sara finally moans out pulling her tongue out of Thea's ass for a few seconds.

Thea giggles a little a grinds her ass back into Sara's face. The younger Lance sister quickly plunges her tongue back inside of her ass and resumes eating her out. Thea's pussy has gotten soaking wet. She has never had anyone this experienced eat her ass out before and she is getting close to cumming all over Sara's face.

Laurel could tell Thea was getting close, as she thought about giving the two anal bitches the privilege of letting Thea cum like this, as she knew from experience it didn't take much. However Sara was just supposed to be warming Thea up for her, so ultimately she decided to put a stop to it.

"Good girl Sara, now back off. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you've done such a great job preparing Thea for me, and it makes me so hot thinking how one Lance sister's saliva will be sliding deep into this bitch's butt thanks the other Lance sister's cock. But now it's time for you to back off and see how a real Mistress handles her business." Laurel bragged, and then when there was a hesitation on Sara's part she pushed, "Now Sara!"

"Mistress Laurel." Sara replied automatically when she finally pulled her face out of Thea's butt, hoping that her sister didn't notice.

She did, but she decided not to capitalize on it, and instead ordered, "Good girl. No, don't move! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, I want you to spread Thea's ass cheeks for me. Oh yes, present me with the fuck hole Thea calls her asshole. The fuck hole I own."

Sara grabs Thea's ass cheeks and Laurel moves above her positioning herself behind Thea. Laurel's massive strap-on cock smacks into Sara's face, who moans like a little bitch after getting hit in the face by the monster. Laurel chuckles when she hears her sister moan below her after getting hit in the face. Laurel grabs the base of the strap-on cock and places it against Thea's anus.

Thea lets out a moan feeling the massive dildo rubbing against her soaking wet butthole. She pushes her ass back a bit like a greedy little anal whore, but Sara's hands are preventing her from sliding her ass onto the dildo. Her mistress continues to tease her for a few more seconds, before Thea feels her asshole stretching open and taking in the massive tool of destruction.

Normally Laurel couldn't take her eyes off Thea's butthole stretching for a toy, and for the initial anal penetration she just couldn't resist giving it all her attention. But it was Sara's reaction to this which was what was truly important right now, so after her strap-on slid through Thea's well-trained asshole she turned her gaze back to Sara and was very pleased with what she saw.

After all, Sara was staring just as intently as she had been, but there wasn't even a hint of the power and dominance which had been on Moira's face when she had been butt fucking Sara, and Laurel could imagine was constantly on her face. No, Sara was clearly jealous of Thea, and wanted to be in her place.

Especially given the way that Thea cried out in mostly pleasure from something which should have caused her nothing but pain, proving either just what an anal whore Thea was, or what a butt busting stud Laurel was. Most likely both, and Laurel was definitely tempting to prove it was both as she began pushing more of her cock inside Thea's butt, something the younger girl clearly wanted.

Initially that was just from whimpers and gasps, and the occasional loud cry, but eventually the shameless little ass whore started moaning in mostly pleasure, causing Laurel to chuckle with wicked delight, and for Sara to look up at her in wonder.

Sara is frozen under Laurel and watches the massive strap-on dildo wrecking Thea's tiny little butt. With every thrust from Laurel's hips, Sara watches the dildo slide all the way inside of Thea's ass. A loud smacking sound follows every thrust as well and shortly after a loud cry of pleasure fills the room.

Laurel doesn't have to prove to Thea that she can wreck her ass, but she wants to prove to Sara that she is best ass wrecker around. She wants to show Sara that Moira is just an old hag, who doesn't even know how to really fuck someone's ass. Laurel firmly grips Thea's hips and smashes her strap-on cock into Thea's butt over and over again without mercy.

Thea was in heaven right now, because Mistress Laurel was using her asshole for its intended purpose, once again giving meaning to her life. Which also gave her the greatest pleasures she'd ever known. Or perhaps more accurately it gave her the greatest satisfaction she had ever known, as she could receive more pleasure while cumming nothing made her happier than being Mistress Laurel's fuck hole. And that was exactly what she was right now. All she was, and all she ever wanted to be.

Laurel was also in heaven, or at least close to it. Certainly never had been so satisfying as fucking Thea Queen in the ass, but having Sara there made it even better, and it was. And not because they were sisters. No, that should have been the reason for Laurel to have mixed feelings about this, but the truth was she was on the verge of changing her relationship with her sister forever, and while she was confident that she could do it that didn't stop Laurel from being nervous to go through with that. Luckily she had a wicked idea how to make it easier, and in that moment came up with another.

So with a wicked grin Laurel suddenly pulled her cock out of Thea's ass hole and then pressed it against Sara's lips, and then simply ordered, "Suck it!"

Which caused Sara's eyes to go wide, mostly because she barely stopped herself from doing it automatically, and instead offered up the witty retort of, "Uh-huh?"

"What? I'm sure a slut like you has gone ass to mouth before." Laurel said, not hiding the disgust in her voice, before quickly adding, "Plus you just had your tongue so far up Thea's butt you were practically in her stomach, so this wouldn't be a big deal for a little anal bitch like you."

Sara looks up at the massive strap-on dildo dangling in front of her face. She gets hit in the face by it and lets out a moan. She can smell Thea's butt on it and she slowly opens her mouth. Her tongue touches the tip of the dildo and she slowly begins to take the head of the fake cock into her mouth. Sara can clearly taste Thea's ass juices on the dildo and she is getting addicted to the taste of it. She takes more of the dildo into her mouth and begins to move her head back and forth.

Laurel looks down and sees that her little sister is starting to act like the depraved anal whore that she is. Laurel doesn't move her hips and simply watches Sara take more and more of the dildo into her mouth and down her throat. The younger Lance sister is moaning like a common whore, while sucking on her fake cock.

"Seems like Sara here is in love with your ass my slave. She can't seem to get enough of your anal juices my bitch. What does that make Sara, my bitch?" Laurel says sounding more dominant than ever.

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea replied obediently, somewhat reluctantly pulling her face out of Sara's ass to do so.

"Yes what?" Laurel frowned.

"It makes Sara your bitch." Thea replied, proving that she misheard her Mistress, but ended up with the conclusion Laurel had wanted her too, "Loving going ass to mouth like that, sucking it off a Mistress's strap-on cock. That makes her your bitch. Mmmmmmmm, it makes her your anal bitch, just like me."

"Good girl." Laurel purred, before turning her attention back to her little sister, who despite this conversation was still eagerly sucking her cock, "What about you Sara? Huh? You think this makes you my bitch?"

Sara still has the cock deep down her throat and looks up at Laurel. She continues to suck on the cock trying to avoid her big sister's question. Unfortunately Laurel notices it and slowly pulls the fake cock out of her mouth. Sara wants to put the fake cock back in her mouth, but Laurel lets the strap-on dildo rest between Thea's ass cheeks.

"Answer me Sara." Laurel says with a dominant voice.

"N... no... no Laurel..." Sara stammers out and fears what Laurel will do to her.

Laurel didn't expect her little sister to turn her down and she is kind of upset now. She grabs Thea's hips and pulls her strap-on dildo back a bit. The tip of the fake cock rests against Thea's butthole and with a powerful thrust the dildo disappears all the way inside Thea's ass. Laurel ignores her little sister and begins to pound away at Thea's butt. She is going to show Sara that she is the one and only mistress for her.

Sara regretted her decision immediately, her asshole quivered with jealousy as she watched Thea getting anally pounded. Which was so obscenely wrong. They're sisters! And yet, almost throughout the ass fucking Laurel was giving Thea the older sister was staring at the younger sister like she wants Sara to be her anal bitch. And God, Sara never wanted anything so bad.

Laurel did. She didn't care it was wrong, she wanted Sara to be her anal bitch! Maybe even needed it, the feeling was so intense. Hell, in her mind she already was fucking Sara's fat ass, with Thea proving to be an excellent stand in. After all, both Sara and Thea were tiny women, with obscenely thick and juicy asses considering their size, and they were both shameless butt sluts who clearly needed to be anally dominated by superior women like they needed oxygen.

Thea certainly did. Oh yes, her ass was so slutty she just craved it all the time. Craved getting ass fucked by her Mistress Laurel. Which she was getting now, and it felt like she could truly breathe again. Which was so euphoric she never wanted it to end, and yet already she was craving the kind of intense ecstasy she only received when cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass.

Poor little Thea tried to resist for as long as she could, but Mistress Laurel just wouldn't be denied. No, she pounded her ass to the very edge of orgasm and kept her there for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only a couple of minutes. Then finally she begged for what she so desperately needed. What she really did need like oxygen at this point.

"PLEASE MISTRESS LAUREL!!! PLEASE MAY YOUR BUTT SLUT CUM?!!! PLEASE OHH... FUCK PLEASE... MISTRESS LAUREL!!! PLEASE MAY YOUR ANAL BITCH CUM?!" Thea cries out in pleasure.

Laurel doesn't say anything and continues to hammer her fake cock into Thea's butt without mercy. She grabs Thea's hair and roughly pulls her bitch's head back. Laurel continues to look at Sara, who is looking at the extremely rough pounding Thea's ass is receiving.

"OHHHH... FUCK MISTRESS LAUREL!!! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM FOR YOU!!! PLEASE YOUR ANAL BITCH NEEDS TO CUM FOR HER MISTRESS!!!" Thea continues to beg for her orgasm.

"CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM FOR ME YOU FUCKING ANAL WHORE!!!" Laurel shouts out with a dominant voice, while looking at Sara.

Sara watched as Mistress Laurel somehow found a way to fuck her anal bitch even harder than before, to the point the sound of their bodies smacking together was almost as loud as Thea's hysterical screams as her cum squirted from her poor little cunt. It was so hot Sara almost came, even though at this point nothing was touching her.

Which was something she had to change, and did so without thinking. Oh God, the next thing she knew she was pushing two fingers up her butt, and despite the fact they hadn't been prepared they slid an easy, and caused her to cry out with pleasure. Mostly because of the rim job she'd received from Thea, but also the anal poundings she'd received from Moira, Nyssa, and hopefully soon Mistress Laurel.

Laurel loved watching her anal bitch cum for her. The way Thea's juicy cheeks jiggled against her thighs when they got into the serious rectum wrecking was probably her favorite sight ever, especially when her anal bitch was bashing herself back at her, and thus impaling her slutty little asshole as hard and as deep as it could go on to Laurel's cock.

However she just couldn't look away from the expression on sister's face. The look which told her she had one. That Sara was practically her anal bitch already, and all she had to do now was tell her to bend over. But Laurel wanted to savor this moment, and make extra sure Sara wouldn't surprisingly turn her down again. And how? By truly destroying Thea's bitch hole and proving once and for all what an incredible butt buster she was to her complete ass whore of a sister.

Laurel leans over Thea and her hands move under Thea's chin. Laurel firmly grips Thea's chin and her fingers hook into Thea's mouth. She repositions herself a bit and pulls the dildo almost all the way out of Thea's butt. She makes sure that Sara can see the anal juices dripping off her massive bitch breaking fake cock, before roughly slamming the fake cock all the way back inside of Thea's wrecked asshole.

Laurel resumes fucking her bitch's ass and this time she isn't holding back at all. Her thighs powerfully smack against Thea's delicious bubble butt creating a ripple effect throughout Thea's ass. Every powerful ass wrecking thrust creates a beautiful symphony composed of her thighs smacking against Thea's butt and Thea's loud moans of pleasure.

Thea felt like she was having one constant and powerful orgasm. Her whole world was nothing but pure ecstasy, and she was so grateful to her Mistress Laurel for giving it to her. God, she would do anything for this feeling, and wished it could last forever. Sadly it couldn't. No, one minute she was fulfilling her life's purpose as Mistress Laurel's anal fuck hole, the next her ass felt horribly empty and unloved, causing Thea to whimper pathetically, before crying out loudly as her sore butt was roughly smacked.

It was extremely tempting for Laurel just to continue the anal pounding, giving Thea everything she had. But she needed to save her energy for another anal bitch. So she only allowed herself to cum once, and Thea several times in the process. Of course when it did become too much, when the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomizing another woman caught up with her, Mistress Laurel made sure to be staring into Sara's eyes, so the ass slut could see just how much she loved butt fucking anal bitches.

Then Laurel abruptly pulled out of Thea's ass, and ordered while smacking her property, "Spread your cheeks bitch. Show me, and Sara, my handiwork."

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea whimpered, quickly doing as she was told.

Thea grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. The two Lance sisters get a perfect view of her gaping asshole. The once tight hole was now a massive crater that showed how hard Mistress Laurel fucked it. Her anal muscles are spasming trying to tighten up, but for now it remains a massive empty gaping hole that needs that big bitch breaking fake cock back inside of it.

Laurel however has another hole to wreck and she looks at Sara. Her little sister is in utter awe watching Thea's anus trying to regain its tightness, but to no avail for now. Laurel slaps her massive fake cock into Sara's face waking her little sister up from her trance. Laurel sees Sara looking at her with big begging eyes and she knows that her little sister wants her ass wrecked.

"Are you enjoying the view Sara?" Laurel teases her little sister.

"Ye, yes Mistress Laurel." Sara stammered.

"Good girl." Laurel purred, wondering if Sara was aware she was using her proper title.

Then she pressed her ass flavored cock against Sara's lips and asked her, "But can you think of a way to make it better?"

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara moaned, closing her eyes and opening her mouth widely.

"Yeah, me too." Laurel grinned, suddenly moving around to press the dick against Thea's lips, "Suck it Thea! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck it good. Mmmmmmm, but don't let go of your cheeks. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm remember, you're making the view better for us, not giving Sara a completely new one."

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea eagerly agreed, wrapping her lips around the ass flavored dildo.

She'd been so afraid that Sara would get it all, as Mistress Laurel seemed transfixed on her little sister, but Thea was so grateful to her owner for granting her this gift. Which she tried to make clear by greedily sucking her ass off of that big dick while staring lovingly up at Mistress Laurel, who again, was staring at Sara.

Which in turn, made Sara want to cum even more than before. Although admittedly, she had to keep looking away from Mistress Laurel. Partly because her gaze was just so intense, and partly because she wanted to watch Thea suck that cock, and admire just how stretched her ass was. Both of which Sara was very much jealous of.

"Sara..." Laurel said softly, waiting until she had her sister's attention before asking her, "Be a good girl and add another finger to your asshole. I want it nice and stretched out when I fuck it."

" Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara says not even realizing what she just agreed on.

Sara pushes another finger into her ass and fucks it even harder, while watching Thea clean that delicious looking strap-on cock. Sara wanted to clean the cock again, but now she is watching that little anal bitch Thea Queen clean the cock that was inside the young girl's own ass. Thea is trying to prove that she is the bigger ass slut, but Sara knows that Thea is nothing compared to her.

A part of Sara wants to show her big sister that she is the anal bitch that she deserves. Thea is a good second bitch, but she is the one and only true anal bitch around here. All thoughts of topping Thea have slipped out of her mind and all Sara can think about is the butt fucking she will soon receive from her big sister Mistress Laurel Lance.

Laurel grinned wickedly and savored this moment. She couldn't believe she had been hesitant to do this, considering what a shameless butt slut Sara was being. Just like Thea. Oh yes, her little sister and soon to be second anal bitch was acting just as much of an ass whore as her first anal bitch, who was practically also her little sister.

Which would make the fact that Thea was about to watch Laurel make Sara her bitch even sweeter. Of course she gave Thea a few long minutes to try and clean every drop of her ass cream off of the dick, and Sara to thoroughly prepare herself, before giving her next order.

"Bend over!" Laurel ordered while staring straight at Sara, and just to make herself crystal-clear added, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh Sara, bend over and spread your cheeks! Give me your bitch hole so I can make it mine!"

" Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara again replied and obeyed without thinking about it.

Sara quickly pulled her fingers out of her ass hole and pushed them straight into her mouth, moaning while she did so. She only had a few minutes to get them clean, but that was more than enough for a well-trained anal bitch like her. As she did so she positioned herself in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees, or more accurately her knees and a hand. Then she pressed her face down to the bed sheets, and used both her hands to spread her ass cheeks wide apart.

Only then did she really think about what she was doing, which should have been a wake-up call to stop this, but it wasn't. No, she just needed a butt fucking so badly. And Honestly, she needed Mistress Laurel to be the one to do it. Oh God, she needed to be ass fucked by her big sister. Fuck! This was so fucking twisted.

Laurel watches Sara spread her ass cheeks with a mischievous smile. Her little sister is finally giving in to her and soon enough Sara will forget all about that slut Moira. Oh yes... Sara is soon going to be her personal butt slut. She is going to own that cute little bubble butt and fuck it raw every day.

Laurel places the tip of her bitch-breaking strap-on cock against Sara's still little butthole. Laurel notices how eager Sara is to take her cock up her butt and how loose it already is. She wished Sara was still an anal virgin like Thea was, but Sara's ass has seen a lot of action already. It's the only little imperfection for otherwise an excellent day so far. Laurel slowly rubs the tip up and down Sara's anus teasing her little bitch.

Sara feels Mistress Laurel teasing her anus with the massive strap-on cock and she moans like the degraded butt whore that she is. She desperately wants Laurel's massive fake cock inside of her ass. That little bitch Thea got fucked so hard by it and got turned into a drooling mess by her butt busting sister. Sara wants nothing more than to break like little Thea Queen did. Oh fuck yes... she needs that massive cock inside of her ass right now, but Mistress Laurel continues to tease her asshole.

Laurel desperately wanted to violate that perfect ass, and there was now no doubt in her mind that Sara would welcome it. But she wanted her to say it. Partly to push her further into being her anal bitch. But mostly, as it would just make it more fun for her.

So Laurel asked softly, "Do you want it?"

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara whimpered without hesitation, "Please Mistress Laurel, fuck my slutty little ass! Shove every inch of your big dick up my butt and fuck me! Oh fuck me Mistress Laurel, mmmmmmm, fuck me in the ass, oh fuck, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING BUTT FUCK ME, MAKE ME YOUR ANAL WHORE, OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

As much as she loved to hear Sara begging for her it was just too much for Laurel to resist, and she slammed forwards, shoving the first couple of inches into her little sister's ass. Which would've made a normal girl cry out in pain, especially given the force and speed that Laurel used.

However Sara Lance was again proving herself to be anything but normal, as she cried out from pure pleasure from the rough anal penetration. And that was just the start. Oh God, inch after inch of her dick started sliding into that whore hole like a hot knife through butter. The worst part being that Sara still somehow enjoyed it.

For God sakes, the shameless anal whore was moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out in what sounded like pure pleasure from getting her butt stuffed by her own sister. Fuck, Laurel had never been more ashamed of her, although admittedly, she also had never been more turned on in her entire life.

Laurel pulls her hips back and slams a few more inches into her sister's butt. Her little sister moans in pleasure again and Laurel slaps Sara's ass hard. Her little bitch sister is enjoying this way too much. Laurel remembers how fun it was to break cute little Thea Queen showing the bratty little cunt what she truly is. Sara on the other hand is showing her how much of an anal slut she already is.

Laurel roughly grips Sara's hips and begins to slam the dildo into Sara's ass without mercy. Laurel is on a mission to show Sara that she is the butt busting Queen around here. She needs to show Sara that her little sister is her personal butt slut. So far Sara's moans are just mocking her, because she hasn't even fucked Sara, like she destroyed Thea's ass.

"You like this bitch?! You like my massive fake cock up your ass, you fucking anal bitch?!" Laurel groans out giving Sara's butt another hard slap.

Sara would have happily agreed, but she was being overwhelmed by the greatest pleasure she'd ever known. Especially as just when she didn't think it could get any better it did, namely when Mistress Laurel's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big dick was buried as deep as it could go into her back passage.

That every single inch of her big sister's big dick was buried deep within her shit-pipe! Oh God, this was so nasty. And wrong. And hot! Sara just couldn't get enough of it, and would've probably cum on the spot if Mistress Laurel hadn't graciously given her a few long seconds to recover, and to savor this twisted act. Most likely because she was savoring it herself.

Laurel grinds her pelvis against Sara's butt moving the dildo around inside of Sara's stretched out butthole. The dominant Laurel sister can see that her little sister is enjoying it and that her new bitch is close to having an orgasm. Laurel slowly pulls the massive fake cock back a few inches, before slamming it all the way back in with tremendous force.

Sara lets out a loud cry of pleasure when the dildo smashes back into her ass. She bites her lower lip and tries to hold back her orgasm. Mistress Moira has fucked her ass countless times, but something about having her big sister Laurel wreck her slutty ass, is turning her on in ways that she could never imagine. Her big sister is not only fucking her butt, no her big sister is claiming her ass!

Laurel worked up a steady rhythm, being careful not to make Sara cum. At least not until she knew this ass was hers. Of course, her sister was such a shameless butt slut it probably wouldn't take much to make her cum. Fortunately for Laurel there was an easy way to tease her new bitch, which involved rewarding her old one, who was clearly enjoying the show, but wished she was part of it again.

Granting that wish Laurel abruptly pulled her cock out of Sara's ass and ordered, "Thea, get over here and taste my whore sister's butt. Oh yeah, suck it good. Taste all of that yummy anal cream, you ATM whore! It's only fair, mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, cause Sara got all of yours. Oh yes she did, yes she did, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah!"

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea replied, although she was pretty sure her Mistress was too busy taunting her to notice.

Of course Thea didn't really care about that when she had been granted the privilege of returning to the fun. Admittedly Mistress Laurel's big dick wasn't being stuffed back into her insatiable little ass, but it was definitely something good, and something Thea scrambled to obey.

Thea looks up at the massive dildo that was just inside of Sara's greedy little butthole and she can see the anal cream on it. Thea opens her mouth and her lips wrap around the massive fake cock. She instantly tastes Sara's ass inside of her mouth. Thea takes more and more of the dildo into her mouth and she moans around it like a good little ATM whore.

Laurel is pleased by how eager her little anal slut is. She watches her bitch taste her sister's butt cream. Thea's head is moving back and forth causing her lips to glide around the massive dildo. After a minute Thea's lips are pressing against the base of Laurel's strap-on and she looks up at her mistress with big submissive eyes.

"You are such a good little bitch Thea. You love my sister's anal cream don't you? Oh yes... ahmmm... such a greedy little whore." Laurel says while stroking Thea's hair.

Thea moaned happily with agreement, guessing that was what her Mistress wanted, and just because she was so lost in the blowjob she couldn't help it. Even after cleaning every drop of that yummy butt cream, she was just pleased to be used as a hole for the superior woman's pleasure. Of course it didn't last, but luckily for her she soon got that privilege again as Mistress Laurel started going back and forth in between Sara's ass and Thea's mouth, meaning that the well-trained sub was constantly tasting butt, which made her submissive heart flutter. God, she was so lucky to be owned by Mistress Laurel.

Sara loved being used this way, especially by her own sister. Even for her this was twisted, which only heightened her enjoyment of this act. Because Nyssa had fed her ass to other women before, and she had been fed the asses of other women before, but this was her sister feeding her ass to the younger girl who might as well be their sister. Although the downside was that meant she was aching to cum that much faster, and although she had the training necessary to resist that for a while there was only so much that even she could take.

So after Mistress Laurel had gone back and forth a few times between those fuck holes Sara whimpered, "Please fuck me Mistress Laurel, oh shit, fuck my slutty little ass harder!"

"Come on sis, we both know a total anal whore like you can do better than that." Laurel pushed with a wicked grin, smacking Sara's ass hard to emphasize her next words, "Beg like the little bitch you are!"

"FUCK PLEASE WRECK MY ASS MISTRESS LAUREL! YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ANAL WHORE NEEDS YOUR BIG FAT COCK DEEP INSIDE HER GREEDY LITTLE FUCKHOLE!" Sara cries out in pleasure and wiggles her ass for her big sister.

Laurel lets out a chuckle and gives her little sister's cute little bubble butt a hard slap. Her eyes watch the soft flesh jiggle and her little sister wiggles her ass in response. Laurel can barely believe how eager Sara is to getting her ass wrecked by her big sister. Laurel however is more than eager to break her little sister and claim her from that old bitch Moira.

Laurel thrusts her strap-on dildo all the way back inside of Sara's needy little asshole. Laurel doesn't hold back this time and jackhammers the massive strap-on dildo in and out of Sara's asshole. Laurel is determined to wreck the hole that Moira once claimed. Laurel is going to fuck Sara's ass so fucking hard that it will gape for days and her little sister will never want to go back to that old hag.

Sara was already so close to cumming she could taste it, which put her in a tough spot. On the one hand, she wanted to be a good anal slut, and let Mistress Laurel fuck her ass as long and hard as she wanted. She also wanted this to last as long as possible. But she wanted to cum so bad, and she fears that there would be consequences to remaining silent.

Sure enough, her punishment for staying silent was Mistress Laurel switching back and forth between her ass and Thea's mouth, until Sara just couldn't hold back anymore. No, she needed to cum so badly, and would do anything to get it.

"Please Mistress Laurel, make me cum!" Sara cried out, "I'll do anything if you make me cum."

"Anything?" Laurel pushed.

"Anything." Sara confirmed with another loud moan.

Laurel gives Sara's ass a hard slap and pushes her strap-on cock all the way in Sara's needy little asshole. Laurel loves the power she has over her little sister and the time has finally come to get what she desires. Sara said she would do anything for her if she allows her little sister to cum.

"I want you to become my personal anal bitch Sara, I want you to tell Moira that she is no longer your mistress. I want you to tell her that you are my bitch now and that you are Mistress Laurel's property now." Laurel demands from her little sister, while brutally slamming the dildo into Sara's ass making sure that Sara will be in no state to resist her demands.

"Yessssssssssss, oh fuck yes!" Sara cried out, "I'll be your bitch! I'll be your personal anal loving bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I won't be Moira's bitch anymore, oooooooooooh, I'll be yours. I'll be my big sister's personal anal bitch! I'll be the property of Mistress Laurel. Just please, please make me cum Mistress Laurel! Please? Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me, fuck my butt, butt fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me in the butt, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK MY FUCKING ASS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sara was thankful that Mistress Laurel then gave her what she wanted without another word, building up the pace until she had to be using every ounce of her strength to pound her ass. Of course Sara came way before that, but that brutal rectum wrecking made sure that she came over and over and over again. Especially as Sara spent the entire time hammering her slutty little butt back against the thrusts of her Mistress, both sisters working together to try to ruin the younger ones most private hole.

In the moments just before she came Sara thought about her original Mistress. She kind of felt bad for promising the property of that Mistress to another, and she wondered if there would be any consequences to that. But she was just so desperate to cum she would give her sister anything, including promising her ass hole to be her fuck hole forever. Especially as it seemed that Mistress Laurel would make good use of it.

Laurel tried to hold back her own orgasm, but it was just impossible. After all, she'd never felt so powerful and dominant, and this was her little sister. Oh fuck! Butt fucking little Thea Queen was amazing, but she wasn't the bad ass that Sara Lance was. Hell, she couldn't even compare. So to fuck Sara's ass, and make it hers forever, was truly a dream come true. And to think, Laurel had actually been hesitant to do this.

That irony actually combined with the feeling of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sight of the mighty Sara Lance bent over in front of her, making sure those big booty cheeks shook as much as possible, and the sight and the feeling of that fat ass jiggling against her thighs. Most of all, there was the sheer joy of butt fucking Sara, her own sister, and turning her into her anal bitch forever. All of which combined to give Laurel the most powerful climax of her life. And like Sara, it was followed by another, and another, and another.

After a while Laurel is finally able to pull her massive bitch-breaking strap-on cock out of Sara's destroyed butthole. She grabs her little sister's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. She calls her other slave Thea over to check out Sara's gaping asshole. Laurel has made Thea's asshole gape plenty of times, but never the way that Sara's anus is gaping right now.

"Look at that my bitch. Do you see that gaping asshole? I fucking wrecked my little sister's ass with my big fat strap-on cock. I made her my bitch! Kiss it Thea! Kiss my new bitch's asshole!" Laurel says with a dominant and triumphant voice.

Thea doesn't hesitate at all and eagerly begins to kiss the gaping hole. Sara's ass tastes so freaking good, however Thea wishes it was her asshole that was gaping like this and that Sara was kissing her wrecked butthole. Thea can hear Sara moan, as her wet lips kiss the ruined butthole.

Laurel enjoyed the show for a few long seconds, then she walked around and pressed her ass flavored cock against Sara's lips, "Now, prove that you really are my bitch."

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Sara replied and immediately obeyed.

Sara moaned as she did so, loving the taste of her own ass. Honestly she always did, but obviously this was special, so she chose to savored it for a little while. That, and the deepest part of her butt. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, gradually going lower on the cock until she was pushing into her throat so she could get every drop of anal juice. Which of course inspired some commentary from her beloved sister.

"Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, suck it slut. Suck my dick, mmmmmmmmm fuck!" Laurel moaned happily, stroking Sara's hair affectionately, "Suck your ass off of my big dick, sis. Oh my God, I can't believe my sister is sucking my cock. God, you're such a whore. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you were always such a whore, but now you're my whore. And I can't wait to use you, right in front of that bitch Moira."

Sara wondered if Mistress Laurel was serious about that. On the one hand she didn't want to hurt Moira, but on the other she wanted to obey her new Dom. Plus, it would be really hot. Especially if the two tops teamed up on her. Maybe Thea too. Then again maybe she should advise against it? After all, if it came to a battle of wills, Mistress Laurel may not like the outcome.


	4. The Winner Takes it All Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel challenges Moira to a duel for dominance

Laurel Lance had never felt more confident as she walked into the Queen mansion practically like she owned the place. In a way she felt she did, after all, she made the heiress to it, Thea Queen, her bitch, and everything that Thea owned was hers. Which was her trump card in her meeting with Moira Queen. Or at least, it was supposed to be, but then she found Moira in her bedroom with Thea literally groveling at her feet. And she wasn't the only one.

"Ah Laurel, you're finally here." Moira smirked.

"What's going on?" Laurel frowned.

"Well, Thea and Sara are acting strangely." Moira exclaimed, indicating to the two bottoms currently kissing her feet, "So I made them tell me what was going on. I confess, at first I was quite upset. But then I thought about it, and I decided this would be fun. It's been so long since I had a challenge."

"Challenge?" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." Moira confirmed, "It seems you were arrogant enough to believe you can just take my bitch from me without a fight. Which is cute, but also irritating. Luckily for me, I know how to deal with wannabes like you."

"Wannabes?" Laurel protested. Ignoring her Moira continued, "So I propose we do this the old-fashioned way, a test to see who the true Dom here is, in winner takes all."

For a few long seconds Laurel just stood there completely dumbfounded. She had been expecting to take Moira by surprise, easily get her revenge on her by announcing that she had stolen Sara from her, and immediately leave. Or better yet, watch her call up Sara and learned that she had lost her. Maybe even tell her what she had done to Thea, if she was feeling really sadistic.

Instead Laurel was the one surprise, especially at the sight of Thea kissing her Mom's feet. But she had to shake that off, because she had been challenged by the inferior Dom who had just embarrassed her, meaning there was no hesitance in her response. At least not after she came to her senses.

"You're on." Laurel huffed, "I don't care what kind of test it is, I'll kick your ass." "Excellent. "Moira beamed, although then she gave Laurel a once over, and then revealed, "Although, when I say, winner takes all, I really do mean winner takes all. Meaning that the loser does whatever the winner wants. Are you sure that you're ready for that Laurel?"

Again, there was hesitance as Laurel envisioned exactly what Moira meant, resulting in a really vivid image of her submitting to the older woman. Which made her blush with embarrassment, but ultimately it just fueled her rage, and made sure there was no other answer than the one that she gave.

"Are you?" Laurel shot back, "After all, I won't be the one losing."

Moira chuckled with delight, "Oh, you've got spirit. Cute. I look forward to breaking it. Like I did with your sister."

"I am not a submissive little anal bitch like my sister! I am going to break you Moira!" Laurel hisses at the mature woman.

Moira simply chuckles at the older Lance sister and pets the two submissive slaves. Moira tells Sara to grab the big fat black strap-on cock that she used to break Sara. The younger Lance sister crawls on all fours to a drawer and opens it using her mouth. Sara grabs the strap-on using her mouth and returns to Mistress Moira with it. Moira takes the strap-on out of Sara's mouth and waves it at Laurel.

"This little toy broke your little sister and I am pretty sure that it will break you as well." Moira says sounding a confident.

Realizing this gave her the perfect chance for some revenge Laurel ordered, "Thea, bring me a toy I can fuck you with."

"Yes Mistress." Thea quickly replied and obeyed.

Not wanting to be outdone Moira ordered, "Sara, suck my cock. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, get it nice and wet for your ass."

"Yes Mistress." Sara quickly replied and obeyed.

Despite her best efforts Laurel couldn't help watch Sara wrap her lips around the head of that shaft and began to suck on it. Oh God, her little sister/bitch was sucking a cock strapped around the waist of her rival, while poor Laurel had to just stand there and watch. Where the hell was Thea?

Thea is crawling to her own room to get the strap-on she is keeping there for her Mistress Laurel. She has always wanted Mistress Laurel to fuck her in her own room, but so far they haven't had time for it. Thea remains on all fours the entire time and it takes her a while to return to Mistress Laurel with the strap-on. Like a good little slut Thea is holding the strap-on in her mouth.

Laurel watches Sara deepthroat the massive strap-on cock that Moira has strapped around her waist. Moira is looking extremely dominant, while her little sister is looking more submissive than ever. Moira calmly watches Sara take the entire length of the fake cock into her mouth and throat causing Sara to gag on it.

"You are such a good submissive little bitch Sara. I bet your big sister has never made you suck a cock like this before." Moira taunts the older Lance sister.

"Actually I do. All the time, in fact." Laurel grumbled, immediately hating herself for the weak response.

"Then prove it." Moira challenged, indicating to her own daughter.

"If you insist." Laurel smirked, loving the fact that Moira was suggesting something like that for her own daughter, "Thea, stop wasting time and suck my cock! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, get it around my waist and suck it! Suck it like the whore you are, in front of your own mother. Come on, hurry up bitch! Do it! Ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmmm, that's it. Oh fuck!"

"Yes Mistress Laurel." Thea eagerly replied and obeyed.

Thea certainly didn't wait for Mistress Laurel to finish before replying and doing what she was told, because as she correctly guessed her owner just kept talking until finally Thea's lips were wrapped around the head of her cock. And even then it was only a brief pause, before she got the same kind of verbal encouragement. Which to be fair, Thea loved. Even if it was mostly to taunt her mother.

Laurel is relieved that Thea is so eager to suck her cock. She was afraid that Thea might be nervous and wouldn't suck it, but her little bitch is eagerly gagging on the massive tool. Laurel looks over at Moira and smiles at the mature woman. However something worries Laurel, Moira isn't looking impressed at all.

"Not bad, but I always knew my daughter was a little slut." Moira says, while Sara gags hard on her fake cock.

Thea hears her mother and she is getting furious. She starts to suck her mistress' fake cock even harder and faster. She presses her lips against the base of the strap-on and keeps the entire cock buried deep inside of her throat for several seconds, before pulling back and quickly doing the same thing again.

"That should be more than enough for these sluts!" Moira announced, "Oh yes, bend over bitches! Bend over and spread your cheeks. Show us those bitch holes."

"Yes Mistress." Sara eagerly replied and obeyed.

"Yes... Mommy? Mistress? Mistress Mommy?" Thea questioned hesitantly, before just doing as she was told.

Laurel would've liked a longer blow job, but it was hard for her to complain when she was being presented with two incredibly cute little butts. Especially because by spreading those cheeks Sara and Thea were revealing that their ass holes had been plugged, meaning that they were properly prepared for a butt fucking, like good anal bitches always should be.

Laurel moves over to Thea and gives her slave's ass a hard slap. Laurel hasn't forgotten that Thea answered Moira and not her. Laurel can't have Thea thinking that Moira is her mistress. Her slave lets out a yelp after the slap and Laurel smiles over at Moira.

"Do you really think you can fuck ass better than I can?" Laurel chuckles at the mature woman.

Moira walks up behind Sara and gives the younger Lance's ass a hard slap that echoes through the bedroom. Sara lets out a loud moan like a true anal bitch. Moira watches Sara wiggle her ass, while keeping her ass cheeks spread.

"I know for a fact that I can fuck ass better than you. Just look at your little sister. She is already begging for my big fat strap-on cock. I bet you wish it was your ass that I am about to fuck." Moira says with a dominant voice.

"You wish." Laurel scoffed, "I'm about to show you how it's done."

Laurel began sliding the tip of her cock up and down Thea's ass cheeks as she spoke, teasing her bitch while staring her rival directly in her eye. Then, because she just couldn't miss the anal penetration, Laurel turned her attention back to that cute little bottom, pressed her dick firmly against Thea's butt hole and push forwards.

While she preferred to have her bitches plugged Laurel had to admit there was something to be said for watching Thea's back door slowly opening for her big dick. Especially when it stretched wide enough to allow the head of her cock to slide through it and into Thea's butt, which of course made the little anal slut cry out in pure pleasure.

As well as proving that Thea Queen was a shameless anal whore, it also prove just what a butt busting stud Laurel was. Oh yes, Laurel felt very proud of herself. At least until she spared a glance at Moira, who didn't look impressed. But that was okay, because they had only just started.

Then Laurel turned her full attention to Thea's cute little ass hole, as it greedily swallowed inch after inch of her big dick, making this little butt slut moan, whimper and cry out with pure pleasure the entire time. But maybe especially when her thighs came to rest against those butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dildo was buried deep within Thea's ass.

"See that Moira? Mmmmmmmmm, your precious baby girl is a complete anal whore!" Laurel announced proudly and gleefully.

"I'm still not impressed." Moira said, before smirking cruelly, "This, is how you should treat a butt slut."

Laurel then turned in time to see Moira slamming the first few inches of her strap-on straight into Sara's ass. And she only gave the poor bitch a few long seconds to recover, and that was probably because she was savoring the moment, and the look on Laurel's face.

Then with a series of hard thrusts Moira shoved the rest of her dick deep within Sara's bowels. Which would have made anyone cry out in agony, but not Sara. No, Sara cried out in mostly pleasure, and Laurel knew her sister well enough that she was actually getting off on the pain. Fuck, her sister was such a slut. And Moira was so good at this. God, she might be in serious trouble here.

Laurel tries to focus on Thea's delicious looking bubble butt. She tightly grips Thea's hips and begins to slam her own strap-on dildo deep into Thea's little butt. Her slave cries out in pleasure, as Laurel begins to try and match Moira's pace. Laurel is surprised by how difficult it is to keep up with Moira.

Laurel is a lot younger than Moira and should easily be outfucking the older woman, but Laurel notices that Moira's experience is giving her an edge. Laurel's right hand leaves Thea's hip and she smacks her slave's ass hard. Laurel watches Thea's butt jiggle and the imprint of her hand appears on Thea's ass.

"Not bad Moira, but you aren't nearly as good as I am at wrecking ass." Laurel says with her most confident voice that she can muster.

Moira ignored Laurel for now, both as a mind game, and because she was lost in sodomizing Sara. Something she hadn't done nearly enough recently. Oh yes, she had allowed Laurel to have her fun, especially because she loved the thought of two sisters together, and had thoroughly enjoyed simply watching it. But it was time to make it clear who this ass belong too.

So as much as she loved the slow, drawn-out butt stuffing, Moira instead proved just how dominant she could be, and just how slutty Sara was. God, she could practically see Laurel's poor little virgin ass hole quiver with fear, and anticipation, in the process.

Of course, in that particular moment, Moira was more focused on her big dick sliding in and out of Sara's butt hole. Especially as it was on perfect display, thanks to Sara continuing to spread her cheeks, shamelessly showing off how easily her slutty little ass hole was taking dick.

Honestly Moira wasn't sure how long she admire that sight, or fucked Sara's ass for while doing it. She did know that Laurel enjoyed the same thing with Thea's butt. They both did. Oh yes, it was obscenely the wrong, but Moira loved the sight of a cock violating her daughter's shit hole. And she fully intended to get a better look.

Laurel thrusts her strap-on cock into Thea's butt with powerful thrusts making sure that Moira can hear her thighs smacking against Thea's ass cheeks. Laurel didn't expect Moira to be so good at this and she can hear her little sister shamelessly moaning in pleasure. Thankfully Thea is just as big of an anal slut as Sara and her bitch is crying out in pleasure as well. Every moan from Thea encourages Laurel to fuck her harder and faster.

Laurel looks over at Moira and smiles at the mature woman. Her smile gets answered by a smile from the older woman. Laurel can tell that Moira isn't impressed at all yet with her performance and Laurel needs to come up with a plan. Maybe if she can fuck Sara better than Moira can, the older woman will admit defeat.

"Wanna swap?" Laurel asked abruptly, hoping to catch the older woman off-guard. Then when Moira turned to her, without missing a beat of the butt fucking, she unnecessarily clarified, "You know, I'll give you a shot at my anal bitch, for one with yours? Unless you have the problem with that? Mmmmmmmm, because I don't."

"Yes, I have a problem with that..." Moira said coldly, before smirking, "That being you're under the delusion that anyone here is your bitch, when they're both mine. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, you're all mine. And now I get the chance to prove it. So move your fat ass out of the way and let me get to Thea. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, this has been a long time coming."

Laurel can't believe the nerves on this old woman and pulls her strap-on cock out of Thea's ass. Moira has already pulled her cock out of her needy bitch's asshole and pushes Laurel away from Thea. Laurel hisses at Moira, but the mature woman ignores her and slaps her own daughter's ass. Laurel hears Thea letting out a moan and she is a little worried now.

Laurel moves behind her own sister and gives Sara's ass a hard slap. Her little sister lets out a lewd moan and wiggles her ass. Sara needs something inside of her ass and since Laurel's cock is the closest, she wants it deep inside of her ass now. Laurel grabs Sara's hips and moves her strap-on cock in place. Laurel suddenly hears Thea screaming in pleasure and she notices that Moira has thrusted every inch of her strap-on cock deep inside of her bitch's ass.

"Ah fuck, Mom!" Thea whined, the pain enough to make her briefly go back to bad habits, but all she got for her trouble was a warning look from her mother, which had her quickly changing her tune, "I mean, fuck me hard Mommy?"

"Nice save, bitch." Moira started, smacking Thea's ass roughly as she pushed, "And spread those cheeks. No one told you to stop."

"Yes Mommy." Thea whimpered and did as she was told.

"Don't expect any mercy from me, sweetie." Moira explained, even as she officially started sodomizing her daughter by pumping her hips back and forth, "All you had to do is not be a disappointment, and not bottom to anyone. Or at the very least, give up your anal cherry to a real top. But no, mmmmmmmmm, you couldn't even do that right, could you? No, you had to be a complete and total shameless butt slut! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, who bends over for anyone. And now you're bending over for me. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, my daughter is a filthy little anal whore who takes it in the ass for anyone, including her own Mommy. What are you?"

"I'm a butt slut, mmmmmmmmm, I'm a nasty little butt slut." Thea cried out joyfully, trying to accurately repeat what her Mommy just said, "I'm a filthy little anal whore who takes it in the ass for anyone, including my own fucking Mommy! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, fuck me Mommy! Fuck me hard!"

Laurel senses that things are slipping out of her hand. Thea is acting like the complete anal whore that she is and Laurel needs to remind her, who she belongs to. At the same time she needs Sara to admit that she is fucking her ass better than Moira ever could. Laurel roughly pounds Sara's ass causing her little sister to moan in pleasure.

"You are a dirty little anal bitch Thea, but remember who's anal bitch you are!" Laurel says with a dominant voice. Thea looks over at Laurel for a moment, while her mother destroys her ass like Laurel has never done before.

"I am your anal bitch Mistress Laurel?" Thea says sounding a little unconvincing.

"Yes, because that was convincing." Moira condescendingly taunted.

Laurel glared at her for a second, then smacked Sara's ass roughly, grabbed a firm hold of blonde hair and yanked it backwards while demanding, "What are you bitch?"

"Ah fuck, I'm your anal bitch Mistress Laurel." Sara cried out a lot more convincingly, causing Mistress Laurel to look smugly at the other top.

"Please, she's delirious." Moira said dismissively.

"You sure about that?" Laurel questioned, before pulling out of Sara's ass, "You think you can do better? Go ahead and try."

"Gladly." Moira grinned.

So the two tops started swapping over and over again, mostly with the same results. That being, whichever butt slut was being used by Mistress Moira was much more enthusiastic when asked who she belong too, and always answered Mistress Moira, which was not the result Laurel had been hoping for. In fact, it was increasingly worrying. Especially given she had problems keeping up.

Which was ridiculous, given that she was a train superhero, and Moira was just a businesswoman. But apparently when it came to sex, Moira's skills beat Laurel's stamina. Meaning that if she was going to win this, she would need to show off her power, and strength. Luckily for her, that opportunity was coming up, as she could tell the anal bitches were just aching for permission to cum.

Laurel has her strap-on cock buried deep inside of Sara's ass again and her little sister is aching for an orgasm. Laurel controls her pace making sure that Sara isn't pushed over the edge. Her thrusts are still powerful and leave no question on who is in control. Laurel is going to have Sara beg for her orgasm and Moira will understand that Sara is her little anal whore.

"You want to cum don't you Sara?" Laurel says with a dominant voice.

"YES MISTRESS LAUREL!!! PLEASE MAKE YOUR ANAL BITCH CUM!!!" Sara cries out.

"Then cum you little bitch!" Laurel demanded, slapping Sara's ass roughly.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. THANK YOU MISTRESS LAUREL, THANK YOU, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sara screamed.

Sara tried to say more, but she was overwhelmed by the ecstasy bombarding her body. Hell, it was not long before she lost the ability to think coherently, her last coherent thought being that she was glad that Thea wasn't too far behind. Then she just became obsessed with destroying her own ass hole. Or more accurately, helping Mistress Laurel to destroy it.

Laurel chuckled wickedly as her sister rapidly bounced her ass back at her, making the sound of flesh smacking against flesh even louder than before, and the sight of that jiggling butt even more hypnotic. Which was even more the case when Laurel started brutally spanking her sister, each blow coming in between thrusts, as Laurel effortlessly proved her dominance. It might be her last chance to do so, so she was determined to make an impression. Including yanking back on Sara's hair and offering up some verbal encouragement.

"CUM FOR ME BITCH! WHO FUCKS YOUR ASS BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE?" Laurel says with a dominant voice.

"YOU DO MISTRESS LAUREL!!! YOU FUCK MY ASS LIKE NO ONE ELSE CAN!!! I LOVE BEING YOUR FUCKING ANAL WHORE!!!" Sara cries out in pleasure.

Laurel continues to roughly pound Sara's ass, while her little sister is cumming like the anal bitch that she is. Sara's juices are violently squirting out of her pussy and she keeps screaming in pleasure. Laurel smacks Sara's ass hard, while roughly tugging on her little sister's hair. Laurel is confident that this will be enough to prove to Moira that she is the only domme around here.

Moira looks over at the two Lance sisters and she simply smiles at them. She roughly plows her daughter's slutty butthole with her own massive strap-on cock. She has Thea on the verge of an orgasm and she is going to force her anal daughter to beg for her orgasm, just like Laurel made Sara beg for her orgasm, but Moira is going to show Laurel how it's done properly.

Laurel meanwhile prevented herself from cumming for as long as possibly could, but she was butt fucking her little sister in front of witnesses, who happened to be involved in their own anal lesbian incest, making it truly mind blowingly twisted and perverted. Hell, she could probably cum just from the mental high of that, and the fact that she was topping a superior fighter.

Of course, she also had the added bonus of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the feeling of Sara's juicy little ass jiggling against her thighs. Oh yes, all that combined to make her cum hard and frequently. To her credit, Laurel managed to push herself through it, but it was the beginning of the end. Although hopefully she had done enough to impress.

"You want to cum don't you, you nasty little slut?" Moira says with a dominant voice looking at Thea first and a moment later at Laurel.

"YES MOMMY!!! YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ANAL WHORE WANTS TO CUM!!! OH GOD PLEASE MOMMY!!! PLEASE MAY YOUR DUMB ANAL BITCH CUM?!!!" Thea shamelessly cries out.

Moira slaps Thea's ass hard with my both hands, while she continues to roughly fuck her daughter's greedy little butthole. Thea is taking her cock like a true butt slut and Moira is giving her slave what she desires. Moira speeds up her thrusting to show Laurel how to really fuck an anal whore and how to make her cum.

"CUM FOR ME MY SLUTTY ANAL DAUGHTER!!! CUM FOR YOUR TRUE MISTRESS!!! FUCKING CUM ON MY BIG FAT STRAP-ON COCK!!! SHOW LAUREL HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO BE FUCKED IN THE ASS!!!" Moira yells out with her most dominant voice.

Thea was only too happy to oblige, pretty much violently squirting her cum out of her cunt on command, and then cumming just as hard over and over again, as her Mistress continued brutalizing her butt hole. Especially as her Mommy gradually built up the pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to literally give Thea a rectum wrecking.

At that point Thea was incapable of thought, or controlling her own body, so it wasn't a conscious decision, but she started slamming her little ass back against the superior woman, helping to make sure that her back hole and back passage were well and truly ruined. At least until she ran out of energy, at which point she collapsed, literally becoming nothing but a fuck hole for her Mommy.

Moira did her best to hold back from cumming, and more than did herself proud. And more important, it better than Laurel. But she was only postponing the inevitable, as it was far too much. Oh yes, it was far too much too be brutally butt fucking her own daughter, while a pair of sisters who were practically family were having anal sex right beside them.

Of course, when Moira did cum she effortlessly pushed herself through it, and the orgasms that followed, like the true top she was. Unfortunately, it was the beginning of the end though, and as much as she wanted to truly give this hot little piece of ass in front of her everything she had, she had to save something for putting Laurel in her place.

Moira pulls her strap-on cock out of Thea's ass and her daughter collapses onto the bed. Moira shows Laurel that fake cock that just violated her slave's asshole and Laurel can see Thea's ass cream on the fake cock. Moira also notices that Laurel has spotted the cream and she smirks at the older Lance sister.

"Why don't you get down on all fours and clean your slave's cream off my cock? Oh yes I bet you would love to taste Thea's slutty ass on my big strap-on cock." Moira says with a wicked smile.

Laurel shrugs for a moment and pulls her strap-on cock out of Sara's asshole and shows Moira all the ass cream that is on her fake cock. Laurel moves towards Moira until their strap-on dildos are poking against one another. Laurel pushes her chest out showing off her magnificent breasts.

"How about you get down on all fours like a good little bitch and you clean my strap-on cock, because you will be cleaning Sara's anal juices off my fake cock every single day bitch!" Laurel snaps at Moira.


End file.
